Afraid To Tell You
by pinkomelette2
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have broken up, Lindsay goes back to Montana. Fifteen Years later the CSIs in New York have to work with the ones in Montana and Danny discovers the truth about her secret. Eventually DL again!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing apart from Madison, Lindsay's family and the new CSIs

**I own nothing apart.**

**Summary : Danny and Lindsay have broken up, Lindsay goes back to Montana. Ten Years later the CSIs in New York have to work with the ones in Montana and Danny discovers her secret.**

"Lindsay, we need to talk." Danny saw Lindsay sigh and look at him from the other side of their office.

"Yeah. We do." She looked him in his blueeyes. Something was up with him, at first she was sure it was just him grieving, but now she was certain something else had happened, something that he didn't want to tell her about.

"Wanna go to Sullivan's? 8 o'clock? After our shift?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

--

Danny tapped his fingers nervously on the bar. He could sense Lindsay looking at him, waiting for him to talk, to say something, anything. But he needed to down another drink first, he couldn't bear to see her face while he was sober, he wanted to not be able to remember in the morning. He'd already had four drinks, two before she'd arrived, one when she'd gone to the toilet, and one just now. One more and he should be drunk, just drunk enough so that his thoughts would be wiped clean for a while.

He grabbed the glass before him and gulped it down. He slammed it down on the table and turned to face Lindsay, who was looking at him, concern in her pretty brown eyes.

"Danny, what -" He interrupted her, better to get it out for once and for all.

"I slept with Rikki Sandoval." The look on her face shifted from worry to confusion, to anger in less that ten seconds.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"You, you heard. I'm sorry, but, I couldn't help it, it just happened!" He followed her actions and stood up from his stool, he unconsciously slammed a note on the bar and a couple of coins for a tip and followed Lindsay out of the bar. "Lindsay!" She spun around once they were outside the bar and raised her hand to his face, her forefinger pointed.

"Leave me alone!" She ran down the streets, pulling her jacket to her as the rain began to pour and thunder echoed throughout the New York skyline. Danny raised his hands to his face and collapsed, he slid down the wall and broke down in tears.

--

**Please review tell me what you think.** **Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I don't want to say too much in the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe so many people have subscribed

**I can't believe so many people have subscribed! Thank you!**

**I own nothing **

**WARNING: if nobody reviews or nothing I'm not writing. Lol.**

Lindsay looked over at her phone, ringing. She caved in and finally picked it up. She looked at the caller ID, expecting it to be the goofy picture of Danny, but it wasn't, it was a picture of Stella, on her birthday the year before, with a paper hat on her head and a wine glass in her hand.

"Hey."

"Lindsay, where have you been? I've been calling you like mad!"

"Sorry." She sniffled and tried to hold back another tear.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Lindsay heard the worry in her best friend's voice and the tears began to fall. "Lindsay?"

"He cheated on me."

"Who? Danny? No!"

"Yeah. He told me. He just said it!"

"Lindsay, I'm coming over." Stella hung up the phone and left her apartment. Lindsay sighed, just about to say 'no' but it was too late.

Stella knocked on Lindsay's white door and waited for the door to open. When it did she was greeted by a small, puffy eyed woman, not the Lindsay she knew. She wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. She closed the door and walked over the sofa.

"Come here Lindsay," Lindsay collapsed next to Stella and began to cry.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You, are going to, sit here and cry on my shoulder for as long as you need."

"But, he's my partner! I have to see him every day, I have to work with him!" She sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"Did you get to tell him, about, you know?" Lindsay shook her head.

"I'm too afraid – Stella, I can't stay here! How could I work with him, and have a kid, but _not _be with him?"

"Wait – what do you mean, you _can't _


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING : If nobody reviews or subscribes, I AIN'T WRITING

**WARNING : If nobody reviews or subscribes, I AIN'T WRITING! So if you like this please please please pretty pretty please tell me what you think**

Stella and Lindsay walked out of the elevator and towards Mac's office. Stella squeezed her best friend's shoulder and heard her sniff.

"It's gonna be Ok." She knocked on the glass door.

"Come in." She opened the door and let Lindsay in first, then followed her in. They sat down on the two chairs opposite Mac and stayed silent.

"Whats wrong?" Mac said, the concern in his voice clear.

"I, err, I'm going back to Montana." Lindsay murmured, her head hanging. Mac stood up and drew all the blinds.

"What do you mean? Why?" he leant back on the door and crossed his legs.

"I," she let out a sob and Stella wrapped an arm around her. "I can't say it." She whispered.

"Lindsay, tell me." Mac said, he walked up to the two women and took Lindsay's small hands in his.

"I'm pre-pre-" She broke down into tears once more, but Mac had heard enough to know what she was saying.

"But, what about-?" Stella shot him a stern glance and shook her hand from side to side.

"No." She mouthed.

"You don't have to go Lindsay. You can stay here, we'll help you."

"I can't stay her near, near, near him." She said, the anger obvious in her shaking voice.

"We can sort something out,"

"No. I'm going home. The ticket's booked for Wednesday, four days time, my sister's gonna pick me up at the airport and I'm going to stay at her house until I find somewhere to stay and my old boss agreed to take me back on at the lab in Bozeman. My father has agreed to help with all the medical and school expenses, everything is already planned out Mac, I can't stay here." She said, looking up at her boss. "I'm going home." She whispered, her and Stella's eyes flooding with tears, and to his surprise, Mac's too.

"Ok Lindsay, if that's what you want. But, I'm only letting you leave on one condition. You call us as often as you can and you send us pictures once you have this baby." Lindsay chuckled and nodded. "Are you going to tell him?" He asked, careful not to say Danny's name, certain that she would break down if he did.

"Maybe one day. Not now though, once everything has cooled down, I might call him, or come down here." She said.

"Good." Was all he could bring himself to say. "I'm going to miss you Lindsay." He said, pulling her into a tight hug and letting the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you too. Both of you. All of you infact." She said, pulling away from Mac and hugging Stella.

"When does your flight leave?" Mac asked.

"Wednesday, 2 pm, JFK. Stella's taking me." She said.

"Me too." He smiled, wiping his tears.

"What are you going to say to everyone else." Stella asked through the tears.

"That, there some stuff going on with family back home." She said. "Hopefully they won't ask any questions and nobody will suspect anything."

**Ok so it's really really really short but next time I'll try update like…3 chapters in one day as a treat (as long as you review :P ).**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I can't believe how many of you have subscribed

**OMG I can't believe how many of you have subscribed! OMG! OMG! OMG! I feel soooo happy!**

It was the day before Lindsay would be leaving for Montana, Stella had helped her pack what she would be taking and she mailed most of her things to her sister's house in Bozeman, her favourite clothes she put into a suitcase, along with a couple of baby outfits and toys Stella had bought her on one of her shopping trips. She gave some of her clothes and shoes to Stella, knowing that she probably wouldn't be wearing mini-skirts, party dresses or six inch heels for at least a year or two and gave everything that was left over to a pawn shop a couple of blocks down.

Mac had told the team about Lindsay leaving for Montana because she couldn't bring herself to explain why but she would be saying goodbye to everybody today. She had just given her landlord her keys back and had left her apartment empty apart from the pieces of furniture it had come with. She had jumped into the car which she would be giving back to Mac and began driving toward the lab, for the last time.

She didn't park in her usual parking space, right next to the exit, but in the space that had soon become her parking space, right beside the entrance, over the weeks she had often found herself rushing to the bathroom. She walked up to the entrance, looking relatively calm but feeling nervous. She made her way to the elevators and up to the 35th floor. She put her hands in her pocket and fiddled with the three keys, one was for her locker, one for the car and one for the drawers in her desk. She went to the locker room and pulled everything out, not that there was much, her kit, camera and a change of clothes, a towel and some cosmetics in a Bloomingdales bag. She carried everything to the office she shared with Danny and sighed when she saw that he wasn't there, Mac said that he was off the day he told everybody she was leaving, so he still didn't know and she wasn't in the mood to tell him. She unlocked her drawers and put all of the folders on top of her kit. She threw the small pieces of paper and pieces of junk into the trash can. She looked at everything that was left on the desk; a circular container with her pens and pencils, the computer and phone, a photo of the team at New Years Eve, they hadn't had enough time to get home before midnight so they all gathered on the roof for champagne and watched the fireworks from there, she smiled at the memory but felt a tear fall down her face when she realised that that would probably never happen again. She looked at the photographs next to that one and felt another tear roll down her cheek, one was of her and Danny, cuddled up in a booth at Sullivan's a couple of weeks ago and the other was of her and Stella, on one of their regular shopping sprees, taken in a vintage shop, after they had both tried on two crazy party dresses for a laugh. She took all three of the photographs out of their frames and put them carefully in the bag, she took the picture frames and dropped them in the trash can, they wouldn't fit in with her décor anyway.

She picked everything up in her arms and walked towards Mac's office. She gently knocked on the glass door and walked in once he nodded her way.

"Hey, how you holding up?" he said quietly, standing up and walking toward her.

"I'm fine. I just, came to give you my stuff." She put her kit and camera on the desk and put her bag down on one of the chairs before taking her badge and gun off of her waist and taking her ID out of her pocket and putting them down next to her kit and camera.

"Lindsay, you really don't have to leave-you could get another job, with the FBI, I know a man there, he might take you on, or go private or something." He pleaded.

"No Mac, it's too late, I've got everything planned out! It's too late to go back now."

"Yeah. Have you talked to the others yet?" He said, taking everything off the desk and putting it down on the floor by his chair.

"No, I'm going now."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mac, for everything."

"No problem Lindsay. Now, you should go, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll see you at Stella's place tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course. See you."

"See you." Mac sighed as he watched his youngest CSI walk out of his office and start walking around the labs, going in and out, saying goodbye to the friends who she had made over the past year and a half.

--

Hawkes leant over the blood spattered cloth and inspected it, confused, trying to find a void of some type. He spun around when he heard a knock on the door and smiled when he saw Lindsay. He had grown close to her over the past year, seeing as they were both new to the job, Lindsay having transferred to what she described as 'a very calm lab where they watched movies half the time because there was nothing to do' to one of the busiest places in the world and Hawkes having gone from working constantly underground and being limited to autopsies to seeing the world of crime and seeing things he had never imagined possible, the both took comfort in the fact that the other was going through the same thing.

When he had heard that Lindsay would be heading back to Montana because some 'stuff' had happened with her family he was genuinely heartbroken, but he thought he knew the real reason. His years as a doctor had taught him the symptoms after seeing many patients come in with them. He saw that she had stopped drinking coffee and had switched to decaf, instead of ordering a beer when they met up after work she would order a soda and he had seen her rushing to the bathroom at the start of her shift and various other times during the day.

"Hey Linds."

"Hey, you look like you're struggling there." She said, chuckling and pointing toward the cloth.

"Umm…yeah I suppose you could say that. I'm trying to find a void." He said, noticing that she was avoiding the subject of her leaving.

"Well, although I'm not really supposed to help you since I don't work here anymore, I'll just give you some friendly advice." She walked over to the cloth and she took the marker pen off Hawkes' lab coat pocket. She leant over and outlined a shape. "I saw it once in Montana, it's a hammer, not very easy to spot but, it's certainly there." She popped the pen back into his pocket and smiled.

"Thanks, err…Lindsay, about you not staying here."

"My mother died a couple of weeks back, I'm going to take care of my brother."

"We both know that's not true," he looked around him for any other people and looked back at his friend "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"How-How did you-"

"I'm a doctor. It would be pretty sad if I couldn't recognise the symptoms."

"Right. Look, please don't –"

"I won't tell anyone. So, this lie about your mother?"

"She died ten years ago, sorry. I just, don't want anybody to know about this." She pointed to her belly and smiled.

"You keep in touch right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll miss you Linds."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll call you and if I ever come down here you'll be one of the first people I visit." She laughed and hugged her taller friend.

"I'd better be. When do you leave."

"Tomorrow, midday. I'm staying with Stella tonight and her and Mac are taking me to the airport."

"Well, you call me when you're settled alright?" he said, feeling his voice break.

"Yeah. I have to go Sheldon, I'm sorry but I have to do this, I can't stay here, you know how everything has been with me and Danny and I doubt we'll ever fix-"

"Lindsay, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Go, I'll miss you."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." She walked out of the lab and toward the lab she knew Adam would be, waving to her friend but not letting the tears fall, she'd let them fall once she was out and had said bye to everybody.

--

Lindsay sneaked up behind the lab tech, headphones on and the music turned up so loud she could hear the song. She recognised it as Nickelback's Rockstar, the song Adam had been singing non-stop since Christmas when Sid had bought him the album. She tapped him on the shoulder and laughed as he jumped out of his chair.

"Lindsay." He paused the song on his iPod and took the earphones out of his ears. He stared at her for ages before shouting. "I'm gonna miss you!" he leapt forward and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"I'll miss you too Adam." She said, her voice breaking, partly because of the sadness in her heart and partly because of the lack of air she was receiving. "Adam, I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled away and straightened out his colourful shirt.

"You leave tomorrow right?"

"Yep, midday."

"We're all going to miss you around here y'know."

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys too." At that moment Sid marched in reading out chemicals from a file before he stopped and stared up at Lindsay.

"Miss Monroe."

"Hey Hammerback."

"I heard the news."

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow."

"Well, I can assure you that we down in the morgue will miss you immensely."

"Tell everyone I'll miss them too. I would come down but I have to say bye to everyone and I have to check everything is perfect for tomorrow and I have some last minute things to pack," she said, signalling to her bag.

"Of course, of course. Well, bye Lindsay." He said, hugging her and waving goodbye to her.

"Bye Sid, Bye Adam."

"Bye." They said in unison.

--

She walked into the precinct and walked up to Don's desk where he was sitting with Angell opposite.

"Lindsay!" Don yelled. They both stood up and hugged her.

"Hey guys."

"I'm going to miss you Lindsay. Who are Stella and I going to shop with now?" Angell laughed.

"I'll miss you too, and I'm sure you'll find somebody else who can fill up my space a little. And, I'll miss you too Flack."

"I'll miss you Lindsay. Can, I err, speak to you." He said, pointing to a secluded area and smiling.

"Sure, bye Angell. I'll call you."

"Bye, Linds, you'd better."

She followed Flack to a corner and waited for him to speak.

"I heard about what Danny did. About him sleeping with Rikki."

"Oh, right." She hung her head and sighed.

"I'm really sorry. I can't believe he'd do that and I know that he's the reason you're leaving."

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry that I'm leaving like this but I can't work with him-"

"But I know that he's not the only reason you're leaving, because for the last month or two you two haven't had the easiest ride but you managed to work with him, and now that this has happened something else must be wrong because you're a tough girl and this alone wouldn't be enough to send you home. So tell me, why are you really leaving."

"Don, please don't-"

"Lindsay, I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to but I just want to know." He said, digging into her teary brown eyes with his blue eyes that always got the truth.

"I'm, I'm pregnant." She whispered. "Don't say a word because I don't want Danny to hear this from you or anyone else apart from me."

"Erm…Yeah, err, Wow! Yeah I won't tell him."

"Thanks Flack. Uhh…I really have to go, I have to check my ticket and call my sister and pack some stuff up."

"Yeah." He managed to say, still in shock. "B-Bye."

"Bye. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you."

"And, well, have you seen him?"

"Who? Oh, Danny? No, he's in court."

"Cool. Tell him I said bye."

"I will. Bye then."

"Bye."

She walked away and walked out of the lab toward Stella's apartment a couple of blocks down. She took the spare key out of where she knew it would be, under the door mat and walked into the living room. She sat down and watched TV, finally letting the tears fall, and waited for Stella to arrive home, so that they could pack up the final things and watch the last movie marathon there would be for a while.

**I hope you like this, and please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay sat on the floor of Stella's living room, her suitcase at her feet

Lindsay sat on the floor of Stella's living room, her suitcase at her feet. She had stuffed the last objects in and closed it. She sat down, staring at the suitcase, tears threatening to fall. She'd just said goodbye to her job, which she enjoyed more than anything, and most of her best friends; sure she had friends in Montana and it would be fun to see them again but it wouldn't be the same. When she came to New York she knew that she could always take a couple of days off and go to Montana and catch up with her friends, but she wouldn't be able to come back to New York and walk into the lab with a baby in her arms and just 'catch up' with everyone. It wouldn't be the same.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. It had been an hour and a half. She'd watched the News and began watching some of Stella's Sex and the City DVDs but she hadn't been able to get Danny out of her head. He hadn't been there for her to say goodbye to, she wouldn't have enough time to say goodbye to him tomorrow, his shift started at twelve and she would already be on the plane by then, and she was sure that neither of them would feel comfortable with her at his place.

Lindsay had never met for so many people to find out about the baby, but Sheldon was a doctor, he had guessed anyway and he was one of her best friends, and Don, she regretted telling Don. He could easily let it slip on one of his drunken nights out with Danny and she didn't want that happening. He had promised that he would mutter a word but she was still worried.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Stella, she walked through the door, her curls all around her face. She walked in and smiled at her.

"I got us Chinese." She said. She put the bag down on the breakfast bar and began taking off her jacket.

"Thanks." Lindsay said simply.

"And a DVD, thought that we should have one more girls night in before you leave." She pulled out the DVD, Dirty Dancing, the classic that they'd already watched together a hundred times but never got tired of.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Lindsay said, she stood up and began taking plates out of the cupboards and glasses.

"Umm..Lindsay. You can't drink,"

"I know I can't drink alcohol. But, you can, and when I was a kid, my friends and I used to get my mothers best champagne glasses and fill them up with" she pulled a bottle out of the fridge and smiled, "Lemonade. Looks practically the same and we didn't even know what champagne tasted like so it didn't bother us. Now I do know what it tastes like and I absolutely love it, but, I can't drink it." She said, her smile fading as she looked down at her stomach.

"Look Lindsay, I know you're not really liking this situation, you being pregnant and the whole 'You and Danny' thing but, Mac and Me, we'll always be willing to help you, if you need money, we'll give you some or even just someone to talk to, we'll be there. And I already said, I'm gonna try come to Montana once in a while and see how you're doing, and you'll have your family by your side to help you, and your friends, and it's not like your starting completely afresh, you still have a job, and you still have your friends. It'll be easier than you think. So, let's get that frown off your face and start enjoying ourselves." Stella said, waving the DVD around and taking the plates into the living room.

--

Danny walked into the crime lab, confused by all the pairs of eyes following him through the hallways. He had won the case once again, the finger print he had found making sure the murderer would be behind bars, but he didn't feel the pride that he normally felt, because unlike all the other times his evidence had put a man in jail, he would have his Montana there to celebrate with him. He hadn't seen her for days. He knew she probably wouldn't be talking to him but he did think that he'd at least see her in the lab. He'd talked to Mac and Don and they both said that something had happened and he needed to know but they wouldn't tell him over the phone.

"Hey Danny!" Don's familiar voice echoed off the glass walls.

"Hey!" he shouted back, walking into his office, the one which also belonged to his Montana. "Tell me, what this 'important news' is" He said.

"Well, umm…you might wanna sit down." Don said, closing the door behind them.

"Oh-kay." Danny said sitting down in his chair.

"It's about Lindsay."

"Look, I really don't want to talk –"

"She's gone Danny. She's left. She's going on a plane tomorrow back to Montana. For Good." Don said, louder with each phrase. "She's gone back to Montana because of you're STUPID LITTLE AFFAIR!" He shouted at Danny. "She's gone Danny!" He watched as Danny stood up and looked at Lindsay's desk, empty, her desk was always much tidier than Danny's, there was never as much crap splattered over it, but it was bare, completely empty. He pulled his hands up to his head, his hands running through his hair.

"Shit." He whispered. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He shouted. He marched out of the office and up to Mac's office.

He pushed the door open, without knocking like he usually did.

"How could you just let her leave Mac!" he shouted. "How could you!"

"Danny calm down!" Mac shouted back. "She couldn't stay here, not near you, because of the – well, she couldn't stay near you!"

"Because of WHAT? What meant that she couldn't stay here because she would've stayed here and played it cool!"

"I – I can't tell you." Mac said. "Danny, go home. Or get back to work." Mac said, sitting back down in his chair and getting back to work.

"FINE!" Danny shouted, marching out of Mac's office and back toward his one, where he threw everything off his desk, and sat down, and cried.

**The next chapter should be Lindsay leaving.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes the next chapter

**Here comes the next chapter. Very short but I can't think of anything. :(**

They both stood at the check in desk, showing the lady at behind the desk Lindsay's ticket. Just the two of them, Mac hadn't shown up yet, he'd called and said he was on his way and would be there soon, but he hadn't arrived. They walked on toward security and sat down by a bench and waited for Mac to arrive.

"How you feeling?" Stella said.

"I don't know, I don't want to leave you behind – but it'll be nice seeing my family again. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We'll all miss you round here."

Mac ran through the airport doors and looked around for Stella and Lindsay, when he saw them sat on a bench talking. He walked towards them and waved.

"Hey Mac." They said, both standing from their seats.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said. He looked at Lindsay and saw that she was upset, but not allowing herself to cry. He pulled her into an embrace, but they were disrupted by an announcement.

"That's my plane." Lindsay said, looking down to her feet. "Looks like this is it."

"Yeah," Stella said, hey eyes swelling with tears. "Bye kiddo. I'll miss you." She whispered, pulling Lindsay into a hug, and for the first time in years, they saw tears running down Lindsay's cheeks.

"Bye Stella." She whispered, before turning to Mac. "Bye Mac." She said, hugging him again.

"Bye." He whispered.

She pulled away from them and smiled, wiping her tears. She began to walk away toward security and loaded her handbag onto the carousel.

When she got through to the other side, she picked up her bag and turned around, smiling at Mac and Stella, waving, before turning away for good.

**Told you it was short, but I didn't tell you that it was **_**really**_** short! lol. Now, I'm willing to write a long chapter if I get some encouragement! Because you all put this on Story Alert, but none of you put a review **_**with**_** it!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Can't believe you've all reviewed just because I told you to

**Can't believe you've all reviewed just because I told you to! Look at my power!**

**I own nothing**

_I hate him_ Danny thought to himself, lying in his bed. He was going to go to the airport, but Mac had stuck him on a case outside the city earlier that morning and he hadn't been able to get the airport on time. He'd missed her. He'd never see his Montana again.

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God _She thought to herself as she walked into the plane. She sat down in her assigned seat and shut her eyes. She'd probably never see his face again. He'd never see her again. They'd never be together again. And he'd never see their baby.

_She's gone. _Stella thought as she jumped into the car with Mac. But she'd see her again, she'd already planned to take a couple of days off and go see her after the baby was born, and she'd definitely talk to her again. She already had her new number in Montana, and Lindsay said she'd call her and give her address and work number to her. She felt bad, for Lindsay and Danny, but she knew they'd meet again someday.

_She's pregnant _Flack sat down on his couch. He couldn't believe it. He'd been saying it to himself over the past day but he still couldn't believe it. Danny would be a father, and he wouldn't know. He knew that he should tell him, that he had a right to know. That he had a right to meet his child, but he doubted Danny would ever build up the guts to go and see her. He'd just have to hope and see.

**THE END!**

**No not really…just joking with you. It will carry on, I'm actually enjoying writing this, and you know what else I'm enjoying, reviews, and alerts, but reviews more. Please keep that in mind, you do want me to be happy, because if I'm not happy I'll like…do something really bad…like…not get Danny and Lindsay back together…or kill Flack…or kill the kid or something. evil laugh…I feel really bad now. :(.**

**Please click the little grey button and review!**

**Thanks to iheartcsinewyork for sticking through with me in both Afraid To Tell You and A Little Love Over A Little Coffee. **

**If you're **_**really **_**loyal I might write your name on too. ** **:). **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

For iheartcsinewyork for being really loyal and for Catty for saying yes to the three chapters in one day thing

**For iheartcsinewyork for being really loyal and for Catty for saying yes to the three chapters in one day thing. I'll try three but two might be the most since I am updating my other fic. **

**Have fun**

**I own nothing, if I did, Danny and Lindsay would already be married and Lindsay wouldn't have told Mac she was wrong to get involved with Danny. **

**:)**

Lindsay walked up to her older sister and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh My God Lindsay, it's so good to have you back!" Addison whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"It's good to be back." Lindsay said, putting on a brave face before turning to her niece and nephew. "Hey kids." She squealed.

"Hey aunt Lindsay!" The three kids ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you staying for good this time?" Davey asked.

"Yeah." Lindsay said, trying to act happy.

"Where's Danny?" Lauren asked, looking around her.

"He- He's at home." Lindsay said, feeling as if she could break down at any second.

"Come on guys, let's get home, let your aunt get some sleep." Addison said, taking Lindsay's suitcase and Lindsay led the children to the car.

Danny stormed into Stella's office once he saw her.

"HOW COULD YOU STELLA?" He shouted, making Stella jump out her chair.

"Wh-"

"How could you let her leave without say goodbye?" He said, the pleading look in his eye boring deep into Stella's soul.

"Danny." She walked forward and enveloped him in a hug, both of them letting their tears out. "She had to."

"What?" Danny said, pulling away from Stella. "What do you mean she HAD to? She doesn't HAVE to do anything! Montana doesn't HAVE to do anything!"

"Danny, calm-"

"NO! I won't calm down until you tell me why she HAS to leave!"

"I can't. She wanted to tell you herself."

"I just want her back Stella. I love her and I just want her back." Danny said, leaving the room.

Lindsay sat in the spare bedroom of her sister's house. It was 2am, but she knew Stella would be awake because she was working, and she desperately needed somebody to talk to. She picked up her phone and rang Stella's number.

"Bonasera." She heard the familiar voice say.

"Hey, it's me." She whispered, trying to keep as quiet as she could, so that she wouldn't wake up the others.

"Lindsay! How'd it go?" She heard Stella shuffle papers and sit down.

"Umm…alright I suppose, nobody asked any questions, except my niece asked me where Danny was and I nearly broke down. Had dinner with everyone, so nearly every male in my family was glaring at me as if expecting me to spill the beans." She said, lying down in the bed.

"And? Did you tell them?"

"No. I'll tell them once we've been together a little more. How is everyone?"

"We're ok, Mac's started looking for someone to replace you, Flack and Angell nearly got hit by a car this morning, nothing really." Stella said, trying to avoid talking about Danny's reaction to Lindsay's leaving.

"Stella…What about Danny?"

"Umm…he's not very happy. He's pretty broken up actually. I've never seen him like this. He said he loves you." She murmured down the phone.

"This sucks. I just wish everything between the two of us was like it used to be."

_It will be, Lindsay, it will be._ Stella thought to herself. _I know it will._

**End of the first chapter of three, which I shall be trying to write today and add today too. Please review.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Two of the three

**Chapter Two of the three. Hope you reviewed for the previous chapter. If not, go back and do so. :).**

**I still own nothing.**

Lindsay walked into the new apartment, now fully furnished, everything white, hardwood floors, lots of photos, all in white picture frames, including the two from New York. She carried the bag into the small room in the corner of the apartment and put it down next to the crib. She looked around, her sister had helped her with this room. The white cot was the same one she'd used for her children, and the same one her parent's had used for her and her four brothers and sisters, they had found the white rocking chair in the attic in the family ranch and had taken it to be restored and painted, they also found lots of the toys in the family ranch and had cleaned them. They'd bought most of the clothes, but some of it had belonged to Lauren when she was small, and some had belonged to the two of them.

She looked at the picture frames above the crib, one of her and the New York Team, one of her, her sister and her three brothers a couple of weeks back and one of her with the team here in Montana.

She'd only found out two weeks ago that she would be having a girl, and was thinking of calling Danny, telling him the truth.

Danny put a smile on his face as his ex-girlfriend Cindy snuggled up beside him. He couldn't stand her but he was determined to try and prove to everyone that he could get over Lindsay. He couldn't stand the feel of Cindy's skin against his, she was rough, arrogant and to be frank, pretty stupid. He missed Lindsay's soft kisses and Lindsay's soft, small hands.

He'd walked into Stella's office and seen her on the phone, smiling, and he would know she was talking to Lindsay, he saw her looking at photographs and would know they were from Lindsay, but wouldn't say a word. He didn't want to get over Lindsay, he just wanted her back, the past four months had been terrible, knowing that most of the team were in contact with Lindsay and he didn't even know where she was.

"I gotta go." He said, he stood up off the couch and took his coat from the chair beside him and walked out.

"Danny!" He heard Cindy call from inside her apartment, but he ran down the twelve flights of stairs and into the rain.

He walked into the warmness of Sullivan's and sat on a stool, in a secluded corner of the bar.

"Beer." He told her waiter. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Trying to rid himself of the nagging feeling in his stomach, he had the number to Lindsay's family ranch somewhere in his apartment, but he knew her family, and her brothers were very protective of Lindsay, and right now would do anything to keep him away from her.

He gulped down his beer and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, then let out a ring. He pulled it out and looked at the unfamiliar number.

"Messer." He said, in a monotone voice.

"Danny, it's me."

**Alright like…very short, but it's still a chapter. :). I'm guessing that you can guess who is on the other end, and I'm going to say that if you can't guess who is on the other line to go back to chapter one and read all the previous eight chapters again. No hard feelings! Now…onto the next chapter!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of today's three chapter treat

**This is the last chapter of today's three chapter treat! Enjoy. Again I own nothing or the Season 5 Episode 1 promo would already be out and airing **_**all over the WORLD! **_**Even the UK!**

"_Messer." He said, in a monotone voice._

"_Danny, it's me."_

"Lindsay?" He gulped.

"Yeah. Danny, I gotta tell you something." Danny drank the rest of his beer and dropped some coins on the bar before running back out into the rain and into an alleyway.

"Where are you? How could you leave without saying goodbye?"

"Danny…I'm pregnant." She said through the phone.

_What? She's moved on. She's pregnant._

"Wh-How? Who? It's nice to see you've already moved on Lindsay. Great to see you're doing so well!" He shouted.

"No-Danny!"

"Goodbye!" He hang up the phone and stormed through the rain, back into Sullivan's and ordered another beer.

Stella swivelled on her chair in her office, looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Stella." She heard Mac say, she snapped back to the real world and smiled at her boss.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" he said, twirling his finger in circles.

"Oh, err – look." She handed him the picture and smiled.

"Woah. Lindsay sent this?"

"Yeah. I got it this morning. She says hi. And she's due in one month, exactly."

"Wow. This is amazing." Mac said, staring at the photo and sitting opposite Stella.

"Yeah, I think I'll go see her in a month or two."

"I wish I could go." Mac said.

"I was with Don last night. He knows, about the baby." She said, looking up at Mac.

Over the months she'd grown closer to Don, they went out almost every night. They nearly always stayed at each other's apartments and he'd even introduced her to his family.

"He does?"

"Yeah, he said he asked Lindsay, the day before she left. He hasn't spoken to her since. Hawkes knows too, Lindsay told me a couple of weeks back."

"She's got her own place now doesn't she? I spoke to her a month ago, she said she'd bought a little house a couple of blocks away from her sister, near the crime lab, the school and a mile or two away from her parent's ranch. She said she's doing good at work. She sounds good." Mac said, looking into Stella's eyes.

"Yeah." She said, looking out her window and at the rain.

Mac's phone began ringing first, then Stella's. They both looked down and back up at each other.

"Central Park?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. I'll drive."

**Also very short but at least Danny **_**sort**_** of knows about the baby, not that he's like…smart enough to THINK about it. Tell me what you think. And thanks to narutoprincess for reviewing like…every chapter in like…one day! It was very nice to open my email and find about 6 reviews from her.**

**Iheartcsinewyork don't think I've forgotten about YOU! Oh no! **

**Catty, I hope you enjoy the three chapters, since YOU were the only one who agreed to the treat! Here you go! Early Christmas pressie!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

OK so I got like…a pretty good income of reviews, and since I have like…no homework today I'm writing this

**OK so I got like…a pretty good income of reviews, and since I have like…no homework today I'm writing this! Hope you like it and please review!**

She dropped down in her office chair, he hadn't gotten the message, he thought that she'd moved on, in four months, he thought that she'd moved on found a guy and gotten pregnant. He didn't understand that it was _his_ baby. She just wanted her Danny Messer back. Wanted to hear him call her Montana and wanted to feel his arms around her.

He bowed his head and sighed, she's moved on, she'd found a guy, a better guy than him, one that wouldn't run off and sleep with the first woman he saw, a guy she could trust. She'd moved on. But she was allowed to move on, wasn't she, he'd tried to move on, he'd gone back to Cindy, yeah she was a total pain but he was moving on. Well that was what it looked like, but he wasn't moving on, he just wanted his Montana back.

**It's really, really short but I have a really, really annoying mother who keeps on walking in and tapping her foot and waiting for me to come off and let her check her emails. She has this thing and she won't let me go online for more than like…45 minutes at a time so I can't get enough done for you! I'll try sneak on later but I don't know if I can because its on home and away, then hollyoaks, then eastenders then Holby City then CSI Miami so I'm not sure. I'll definitely try tomorrow. Sorry guys! I'll try write some more in like…10 minutes.**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

I did like 5 pieces of homework in four hours so I hope you're grateful, I just sneaked on here in the middle of Hollyoaks

**I did like 5 pieces of homework in four hours so I hope you're grateful, I just sneaked on here in the middle of Hollyoaks. BTW my mother is a bit annoying still, thanks Catty for the concern, but she's a tincy bit better now. She's saying she'll send me to boarding school so you'd better pray that doesn't happen. I'm not a handful really, its just she thinks that I talk English like a Chav, just because I said "cause" and she wants me to learn Spanish fluently. :( Oh and, I got the name Veronica from Eastenders :) Oh and I'm not a Chav. **

Lindsay looked down into her arms, the past few months had definitely been worth it, going back to work and buying an apartment, lying to her parents about the reason she came back to Montana, now that she had this little baby in her arms. She smiled at the little girl, nestled up to her chest, Veronica May. That's what she'd called her, Veronica May.

She grinned as Veronica yawned, and felt her heart fill up with pride and happiness, but in the back of her mind, she felt a tiny pang of sadness, a piece missing, Danny.

She'd always thought to herself that she'd be fine without him, her and her baby, fine without him, she'd provide for her baby, help her with homework, take her to parties and take her shopping. But she always knew she was wrong, she needed Danny, she needed him more than anything, but she knew she'd never get him back.

**Very short again but I don't want to get told off! You'd understand if you'd heard my mother being angry. And no offence, but Hollyoaks is **_**really**_** good right now! OMG did you watch Veritas! Anyway, RANDOM, umm, I'll try write tomorrow and maybe do a double post or something winks :D . Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, I think I'm going to have to do a series of little short chapters like the previous two to show the fifteen years passing. Please keep the reviews up! And Hi-5 Catty! Hollyoaks ROCKS!**

Danny pushed open the door to Cindy's apartment and murmured his greetings.

"Danny!" Cindy squealed in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Hey." He walked in like a ghost and went straight to her fridge, pulling out an ice-cold beer.

"Danny, can we talk?" Cindy said, standing up and walking towards him, wrapping one of her stick-thin arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He murmured. He followed Cindy to the sofa and sat down next to her, trying to move as far away from his tall girlfriend as her could without offending her.

"Danny…I think I'm pregnant." Cindy screamed, clapping her hands in front of her face and whipping her long brown locks behind her.

"Wh-What?" He said, spluttering out his words.

"I know! Are you happy?"

"Err…I gotta go." He stood up and ran out of the apartment.

Danny knocked on the apartment door and tapped his foot as he heard footsteps approach.

"Danny?" Don's voice slurred, the lights turning on. "What's going on?" Don asked, opening the door and letting Danny in.

"It's – It's Cindy." Danny said, throwing the beer bottle in his hand in the bin and taking one out of Don and Stella's fridge and slamming the door.

"Shh!" Don whispered, ever since they'd found out about the baby on the way, he'd been way too overprotective of Stella in Danny's opinion. "What's going on?" He walked over to their bedroom door and closed it, then sat down next to Danny at the breakfast bar.

"She thinks she's pregnant."

"And…that's a bad thing because?"

"I don't know, I just…ever since…" Danny took another gulp, but Don knew what he meant to say. "I always thought I'd be with _her_, that _she_ would be my wife, that _she_ would be the mother of my children. And…now _she's_ gone, and _she's_ moved on and _she's_ pregnant and happy and I'm stuck here with this stick thin bimbo who _claims_ she's going to have my baby but frankly I don't doubt she's slept with half of Manhattan and I feel like an idiot because I don't even care because I just was _Lindsay_!" Danny said, his voice gradually getting louder with every word and his face becoming red with a lack of oxygen. He took another swig of his beer and began gulping for air.

"You know Danny, about Lindsay moving on, I'm not too sure about that."

**Very short too…but I hope you're like...really wanting to know if Cindy's "I think" is a Positive or a Negative. And I hope you liked the little Fiesta bits I slipped in there. Most are very subtle, like **_**their bedroom door**_** and **_**Don and Stella's fridge**_** but then there's the BIG one like **_**ever since they'd found out about the BABY on the way**_**. And I'm sorry but if you missed THAT then…WOAH! Anyways, hope you like it. I think I'll get writing the next little bit tomorrow, but you all have to tell me whether you would like to have more of the Danny storyline or the Lindsay storyline then I'll know what to write more of. :). I want to keep you all happy so you keep REVIEWING and that makes ME happy and then I won't have to kill off any important people (take that as a warning!).**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the few reviews, sorry if I don't reply it's just that I'm not getting the little emails that say you've reviewed s

**Thanks for the few reviews, sorry if I don't reply it's just that I'm not getting the little emails that say you've reviewed so I can't reply but I'll do my best! **

Danny avoided Cindy for days after, not wanting to have to face her. He worked double shifts, particularly annoyed when Mac introduced him to his new partner.

"Amélie Marceau." She smiled at him, holding out her arm. She had short black hair, dark green eyes and almost as tall as Cindy. Normally, Danny would've greeted her with a chat-up line or something of the sort, she was pretty, tall and thin, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't make the same mistake he made with Lindsay, that was what he would tell himself. That Lindsay was a mistake, that he never should have fallen for her. He wouldn't fall for a work partner again.

"Danny Messer." He said blankly, nodding and walking out, leaving her shocked with her arm sticking out.

"Danny," Mac said, walking into the lab.

"Mac," Danny said vacantly, not looking up from the microscope.

"About Amélie,"

"Why did you have to hire her? It's been eight months without Lindsay, and we've been fine! We haven't had any problems and we've caught just as many criminals as we did _with _her!"

"Danny," Mac said, remaining calm, "You may _think_ everything was fine without Lindsay and a replacement, but incase you haven't noticed, everyone in the team have been working doubles, now Stella's pregnant and I'm obliged to give her days off, Flack will be wanting his days off to take care of her, Angell is down with the flu and we _need_ another investigator in this lab. So whether you like it or not, you _will_ work with Detective Marceau!" Mac said, his voice getting louder every minute. Her marched out and went back to his office.

Danny quietly shut the door and approached Cindy's frail figure. He had to face the music, he had to accept the fact that Cindy was pregnant.

"Cindy," He tapped her shoulder and watched her spin around, the angry glare in her eyes shocking him.

"What?" She growled, her voice at least a couple of octaves lower than usual.

"I'm sorry."

"No need, you don't want to father a baby, you don't have to Danny, because I had a – I ,"

"You what?"

"I had a miscarriage. And Danny, these past few months you've treated me like _shit_! And I never want to see you again!" she shouted, her voice returning to its usual squeakiness.

"Ok." He said, walking out the apartment and into the dark hallways. "Ok."

**Hope you like it, I **_**bet**_** you're all glad that Cindy isn't pregnant, but she sort of was…but she isn't **_**really**_** anymore. And she's gone, we shouldn't be seeing any more of her, I think, I'm not even sure…anywayzzz……..I was going to say something but I can't remember, so I'll put it in the next chapter but we will be seeing some of this Amélia, but the next chapter will be Lindsay/Veronica, and probably one or two after that.**

**Please review, and come back iheartcsinewyork!! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Please! And I'm in such a shtty mood that you should be grateful nobody died! **


	15. Chapter 15

Its really soon since the previous chapter but I'm uploading as many as I can before CSI NY starts at nine

**Its really soon since the previous chapter but I'm uploading as many as I can before CSI NY starts at nine! EEK!**

**Please, Please, Please review! **

Lindsay crouched down and stretched out her arms, cooing as she and her brother Chris watched Veronica stagger across the room to her, Chris close behind her incase she fell. She picked her up and swung her round the room, smiling at her laughs.

"Ronnie!" Her sister shouted from across the room, the camcorder in her hands. Veronica spun her head around at the mention of her nickname and squealed at her Aunt's grinning face.

"Can't believe she's already walking." Lindsay's mother Julie said, walking towards Lindsay and stroking Veronica's brown locks away from her blue eyes.

"I know," Lindsay whispered, looking into Veronica's eyes, they reminded her of Danny so much, that when she looked into her daughter's eyes, she could almost picture him.

"She's grown so much!" Chris' fourteen year old son Dave said, taking her out of Lindsay's arms and tickling her. He loved Veronica, everyone did, everyone at the lab, everyone at home, everyone they knew melted away at Veronica's beauty. All the kids in the family loved baby sitting, and all the grown ups loved spending time with her.

But although Lindsay loved the fact that Veronica had everything she could ever need or ever want right at her fingertips and had half of the town bowing at her feet, she couldn't help but think that if she was still in New York, she wouldn't need her family to baby sit everyday when she went to work, or wouldn't need their money when she needed more food. Veronica would spend the day with her and Danny, and the rest of the team of course, Mac called almost everyday, as well as Stella, who was now about to give birth, she had had to pull off her trip to Montana after finding out that she was pregnant, but promised that she would come by one day. Sheldon and her talked via e-mail and she spoke to Angell and Adam once or twice a month. She was aware that Don avoided talking to her, Stella had told her, he didn't want to have to lie to Danny, she said he almost couldn't face talking to Danny knowing that he knew about the baby.

Mac sat in his office flicking through the photos from the past year which he kept in a box in his top drawer. Photos of Lindsay and her daughter Veronica May. There were a couple from the day Veronica had been born, Lindsay and Veronica, and a couple from Christmas, Lindsay's birthday, New Year's day, Veronica's first steps. He tried as hard as he could not to show them to everyone, to show everyone how proud he was of Lindsay. Stella had told him that Lindsay had called Danny and told him about the pregnancy, but he took it the wrong way, thinking that the baby was somebody else's. he didn't want to spill the beans, but he couldn't help thinking that somebody needed to tell Danny.

He also knew that Danny had been having several problems over the months, with Amélia, they were not getting on, with his ex-girlfriend, Cindy, they'd been together before Lindsay came to New York, but broke up and he was aware that they got back together, but he always noticed how Danny never seemed as happy with Cindy as he was with Lindsay. Him and Lindsay belonged together, and he would be damned if he didn't do something to get them reunited somehow.

**Lol another cheesy one liner (the other is in A Little Love Over A Little Coffee), like a Horatio Caine line or something. Hope you like this chapter, as you can see, time is passing, I'm not sure what the next chapter will contain, I'm thinking Danny, or a Fiesta baby, or maybe a chapter with a bit of everything. I can't decide, I want to give you a bit of everything!**

**Please keep reviewing, keep reviewing, I love them and they make me feel loved. I mean, I need them to survive! They're like…spiritual nutrition!**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

I hate my email right now

**I hate my email right now! I'm not getting any emails! But keep reviewing anyways and I'll try to reply! Oh and by the way…pinkyzq said that ten years seemed a bit long so I've put a poll on my page, chose whether he should come in 1 year when Veronica is 2, when she is 10 or when she's fifteen. Or send me a review or message if you think she should be another age. Thanks!**

Danny ran through the hospital corridors up to the door the nurse had pointed him to. He knocked on the door and slowly walked in, smiling as he saw the sight. Stella was asleep, and Don was sitting next to her, with a two little bundles in his arms, one wrapped in blue, one wrapped in pink.

"Hey," He whispered, not able to rip his eyes away from his babies.

"How you all doing?" Danny murmured, walking up to Don and the babies, trying not to make a sound as he closed the door behind him.

"Good, good, Stella lost a lot of blood but she got a blood transfusion, she'll wake up soon apparently."

"They got names yet?" Danny asked, gently stroking the boy's cheek.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for Stella to wake up."

"Anyone else know?"

"Yeah, called my parents and Samantha, they're coming down later on, I called Mac, Adam, Sid, Angell, Amélie, Hawkes and Lin…." Don said, trying to cover up the last name with a series of coos.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, trying to keep the volume of his voice to a minimum but struggling.

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, no, err…call me when she wakes up, I need coffee." Danny whispered, backing out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

**End of that chapter! Sorry they're so short but I'm doing short ones so that like…I finish them quick and post them and then get onto the next one but if I get kicked off the computer I know I've still given you **_**something**_**. Please vote on my poll and keep reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this chapter is extra short but I've been studying four hours straight (just maths

**Okay this chapter is extra short but I've been studying four hours straight (just maths!) and its on Holby City in like 5 minutes and they're separating the conjoined twins and it's getting GOOD so I'm writing this quickly. I **_**was**_** going to wait for like a week and then see what age you all think Veronica should be when Danny comes back but pinkyzq told me to go with my instincts (LOL Sleight Out Of Hand just popped up in my head! You know the whole, "Go with your instincts" and then Danny goes to Montana :) ) so I'm going to make her like…a teenager. Hope you like this and keep reviewing.**

Lindsay drove up in front of the school and walked up to the gates, leaning against them and waiting for the bell to ring and the children to come rushing out.

Veronica was seven now, the smallest in her class. Her hair was long now, past her shoulders and had suddenly turned curly. Her eyes where still as blue as Danny's, if not bluer and she had his smile.

Lindsay's brother helped her get Veronica into the school, the same catholic school he was sending his children to, and although Lindsay wasn't religious, Chris' kids had come out pretty good.

She straightened up as the doors opened and a stampede of children of all ages came out of the doors. She scanned the crowd for her daughter, finding it difficult as she normally was a head or two shorter than most kids. She spotted her and began walking towards her, saying goodbye to her best friend Kaley.

"Hey Ronnie." She smiled, "Hey Kaley."

"Hi Miss Monroe." Kaley said innocently, after the past three years Lindsay hadn't been able to get her to call her by her first name because _her mother said elders must always be called by their surnames_.

"Hi mommy!" Veronica said quietly.

"Alright, come on, let's go home. Bye Kaley."

"Bye Miss Monroe, Bye Veronica." She said, walking away towards her mother as Lindsay and Veronica walked towards the car.

"How was your day baby?" Lindsay asked, strapping Veronica into the back seat and walking over to the driver's seat and turning on the engine.

"Alright." Veronica said, quieter that normal and looking down at her black shoes.

"You alright V? What's wrong?" Lindsay said, reversing out of the carpark and beginning to drive towards their house.

"Everyone in my class has a daddy and they all said that I don't have one so I'm a b-bast- I forgot the word." Veronica said, Lindsay realising what she was trying to say, she pulled over at the side of the street as she saw tears roll down her daughter's pale cheeks. "Why don't I have a daddy?"

"Ronnie," Lindsay said, turning around in her seat and taking Veronica's hand. "You, you _do_ have a daddy, he's just," She thought for a child-friendly way to put it. "he's just not here right now." She said, hoping it would be enough of an explanation.

"Is he in heaven?" Veronica asked, looking up at Lindsay.

"No, not exactly."

Veronica gasped. "He's in hell?!" Her eyes filled with fear.

"No! Where'd you get that idea from?" Lindsay said, giggling slightly.

"Miss Walters says that when bad people die they go to hell."

"Well, daddy's not in heaven, he's not in hell, he's not dead. He's just, not here. You do have a daddy. Don't worry."

"Alright." She began driving home and smiled as Veronica's tears dried up, worried that she would ask again about Danny, and hoping that she wouldn't have to explain.

**I was going to elaborate more but my sister has A2 Level work to do and I don't want to get in **_**her**_** way so I'll try write tomorrow. Keep reviewing and wish me luck in my Maths test tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok this is a New York chapter

**Ok this is a New York chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! This is set at the same time as the previous time, but the years **_**are**_** passing so as long as I get my computer time New York will be in Montana soon! **

**OMG guess what? So those four hours of studying for the maths test – the test got cancelled! The Cheek! The test is tomorrow but I'm not revising for four hours again! I want to give you all some stuff! Enjoy!**

Danny looked down at the twins running around the park. Nadia and Aidan, it seemed just yesterday that they'd been born, but today was their sixth birthday, and Stella and Don were about to have their third child.

He looked down at them, and apart from the happiness that filled his soul, he couldn't stop thinking about Lindsay and her child, as he did every day. He'd never spoken to her again, she'd left a couple of messages, on Christmas and his birthday until a few years ago, but they'd never actually spoken to each other. He knew that Mac and Stella knew about her child, he wasn't sure if anybody else knew, he knew her and Hawkes were still in touch, but Hawkes never spoke about her to him.

He smiled as Nadia and Aidan swung around him, grabbing onto his arms before running away.

"Whats up?" he heard Don say in his ear. He looked around and saw him standing a little behind him, glancing at his children, making sure they didn't run too far away.

"What? Nothing."

"Yeah, whatever. I know there's something wrong. You're thinking about her aren't you?" Danny nodded and sighed.

"You know she has a kid of her own right?"

"Yeah," Don murmured, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking at the ground, not wanting to tell Danny too much.

"I always wonder how she's doing, if she's with the father, if she's happy."

"Maybe you should call her sometime, eh?" Don said, before walking away back to his wife, hoping he'd pushed Danny enough for him to call Lindsay.

**Ok short again, but hopefully you like it and I did warn you (at least I think I did) that there would be a series of relatively short chapters. My mum wants me to take a break, "because your eyes will turn square" (yeah right!) but I'll be back and writing in about 10 minutes I reckon! Hope you like this! **

**Oh and did you notice what I did with the twin's names? They're both the same spelling – backwards! I found it online and I was like….huh? I'm pretty slow. **

**) Please review!**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

This is a Lindsay/Veronica chapter

**This is a Lindsay/Veronica chapter! It's been a couple of years, I'm making her about eight years old in this one and she's sort of…grown up a bit since then! Hope you like this! Oh…I skipped out on the break since my mum said I'd only go on for 20 minutes after the break so here you go! Oh and, this chapter has two parts, both are a couple of years apart. Beware of slight cheesiness. I find it hard to write happy chapters…(**

**Yes I was watching the One Tree Hill finale while I wrote this!**

Lindsay leant on the kitchen doorway in the family ranch, smiling at Veronica and her sister, sitting at the piano. Addison, a music teacher, was teaching Veronica the piano and guitar.

"She's a cute kid." Davey said, walking up to her with Lauren behind him, both breathing heavily from playing soccer outside.

"Yeah, definitely. Her and mom look adorable together there." Lauren said.

"Yeah, she's getting good at the piano huh?" Lindsay asked, looking at the two kids, now all grown up, Davey was sixteen and Lauren was fourteen.

"Well, mom's a good teacher." Davey said, walking past Lindsay and into the dining room.

"Come on Veronica, lunch is ready." Veronica jumped off the stool and ran up to Lindsay, she was shocked at how much she'd grown over the past couple of years. She'd grown a couple of years, and her hair was lighter, more like Danny's, and although she'd changed, her eyes remained exactly the same, and still when she looked into her daughter's eyes and smile, she could picture him.

Lindsay and her family sat huddled around the booth in the restaurant, waiting for the lights on the stage to turn on and Veronica to step on. She sat with her fingers threading in and out of each other, more nervous as Veronica.

"She's up." Davey said, from opposite the table. Lindsay looked as the lights turned on and Veronica stepped up, smiling at the same crowd that came to see her sing every two weeks. She walked up to the microphone and began talking.

"Alright, hi guys!" She smiled as everybody cheered. "Since it's Christmas, I'm going to sing your _favourite_ song!" She nodded towards the pianist and sat down on the stool before singing.

"_I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah"_

Lindsay smiled as Veronica sang, and she was a great singer, even if she said so herself. And she didn't just think that Veronica's voice was fabulous because she was her daughter, she was _sure _that Veronica's voice was great, to every one.

And as she looked up to the stage and looked into her daughter's eyes, she felt a sudden gush of tears, and she blinked, trying to hold them in. She couldn't help wishing that Danny was here, next to her, with her, and Veronica, to see how fabulous a creature his daughter was.

**Maybe Danny will call Lindsay in the next chapter, maybe he won't. Maybe New York will go to Montana in the next chapter, maybe they won't. Just keep reviewing and you'll find out.**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay totally forgot to put credits on that song but it's Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley – but I was listening to the Kate Voegele

**OMG Can't believe we're already on chapter 20!**

**Okay totally forgot to put credits on that song but it's Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley – but I was listening to the Kate Voegele version. I was going to do like three chapters today but I had to stay in school for piano practice so I didn't get as much as I would've liked done.**

**As some of you may already know, I think New York will go to Montana (or Montana to New York – new idea from pinkzq) in about five or six chapters? D**

**Hope you like this and keep reviewing.**

Danny fiddled with his phone, passing in from hand to hand, not able to make up his mind. He wanted to call Lindsay, but he wasn't sure what to say, he'd cheated on her, not said goodbye when she left, hung up on her the first time she called him and not returned the calls she'd left him over the years. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how much he still loved her, how much he hoped that she was happy and how sorry he was. But she wouldn't care, she had a family now, she had at least one child, and she was probably with the father or some other respectable man, she was probably doing really at work and she didn't need him to come along and ruin it all.

He made up his mind, he had to call her, just to hear her voice, even if she just told him to leave her alone, he just wanted to hear her voice, so he dialled her home number, the same number she'd called from fourteen years ago, and hoped she'd kept that number.

"Yeah." He heard the unfamiliar voice and began to breathe heavily, it wasn't Lindsay, that wasn't Lindsay's voice, and although he hadn't heard her voice in over a decade, he was still certain. "Hello?"

"Umm…Lindsay there?" he said, hoping she would be there.

"Yeah, wait a sec." he heard foots tapping and a couple of inaudible words being exchanged.

"Hello?" he sighed, it was her, definitely, the same voice which melted his heart, the same voice he'd been wanting to hear for the past fourteen years.

"Lindsay," He said, walking into the subway train.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," he shut his eyes as the line was cut, and felt the tears fall as her voice faded away.

"Lindsay," he murmured.

Stella walked around her kitchen, stirring sauces and mixing ingredients, smiling as Lindsay told her stories about her and Veronica.

"I still can't believe I never managed to visit! I've been so busy with the twins and I would've visited last summer when Don took them away but I had Miranda and, I've missed you." Stella said, leaning on the counter.

"It's fine! I know how hard _one_ child is, I can't imagine having two at one time! How are the kids anyway? Aiden and Nadia are nearly thirteen aren't they?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah they are, and Miranda's five now, it's unbelievable how old they are now!"

"Yeah, I know, it feels like yesterday Veronica was born, now she's nearly fifteen. How is everyone over there?" Lindsay said, with a sad tone in her voice, like always when she asked, and Stella knew that by everyone, she meant Danny more than anyone else.

"They're good, everyone's fine. Mac and Charlie moved in together last week and Hawkes and Amélie are having their second child next May." Stella said, smiling into the phone.

"Oh my Gosh are you serious! Second already? Didn't they just have Michael? And Mac and Charlie? Has he _still_ not proposed, I mean it has been four years!"

"Yeah, she's pregnant again, and I did speak to Mac about proposing, but he says he and Charlie are taking it slow," Stella said, interrupted by Miranda pulling on her trousers. "I'll be right there Miranda." She whispered to her daughter.

"Yeah, really slow! Well, look, Miranda needs you, and my shift starts in half an hour so I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, bye." Stella said, hanging up the phone and chasing after Miranda into the hallway and swinging her up on her hip. "Go play with Daddy alright? It's not safe in the kitchen for angels like you." She whispered into her ear, before putting her on the ground and watching her thick black curls bounce behind her.

**Ok, so not **_**much**_** happens…EXCEPT THE PHONE CALL. I figured, he **_**did**_** call her, so he's gotten over his stupidity, although he did lose signal once he went into the subway train so she didn't know, but it's still a phone call. So please review! Tell me what you think! Hope you like it!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

OK next chapter, sorry I didn't get to add this sooner but I got banned from the computer for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

**OK next chapter, sorry I didn't get to add this sooner but I got banned from the computer for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Really jarring but oh well, I'm here now! Hope you like this and please review.**

Stella leant back in the chair opposite Mac, flicking through files with him. Everything was tense in the team this morning, Danny was in a foul mood, and nobody knew why.

"Do you know what's up with Danny?" She asked, shutting the file and leaning forward. She watched as Mac did the same and shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but, I think it's probably something with Lindsay." He said, his voice trailing away.

"Are you sure, I mean, it's been fifteen years. And I thought he was over her?"

"No, no, he's not over her. He'll never forget her. He's still in love with her, I can see it in his eyes. I see it every day, when he walks into his office and Amélie's sitting at her desk, or, when they're out working. He still loves her."

"I always thought that they'd get back together, but, right now, it doesn't look like it."

"They will," Mac sighed, looking up at her. "We just have to think of a plan."

"What about this one," Stella said, twirling around in her chair. "This file says that a young woman died in her one bedroom Manhattan apartment, and according to this," She pointed to the computer screen, "Three young women were murdered in their one bedroom Bozeman apartments, each one month apart, the last one died one month before the one here."

"No, looks like they're doing alright." Mac said, scrolling down and pointing to the evidence log.

"Yeah, are you sure this is going to work?" Stella said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the clock. "Oh shit, I have to go pick up the kids. Sorry, I'll be back for my shift tonight."

"Sure, see you." Mac watched as Stella slipped her black jacket on her back and walked out the lab before he went back to work.

**Ok, so there's a plan hatching in Mac and Stella's creepy little minds, but will it work? Please review, I'm starting the next chapter now, not sure if I'll be able to add it tonight but I'll try. Keep reviewing, I'm really enjoying reading them! Now, onto chapter 22!**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, here's the next chapter

**Ok, here's the next chapter! I have no school tomorrow but I **_**still**_** can't write! But I'll definitely write more when I get home tomorrow and try to post if for you! Hope you like this, it's moving on quickly right? As you can see it's getting pretty near to the New York to Montana part huh? EXCITING! It's even exciting for me because I don't even know what's gonna happen! I'm making this up on the spot! 0!**

**Xx**

Stella switched off the lights in Miranda's room and shut the door. She walked up to the door beside it and checked on Aidan, then the door beside that one and checked on Nadia before walking towards Flack, sitting on a chair in the living room, watching TV.

"I gotta go to work." She whispered. She smiled as Don stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Why you working so much? You were in this morning."

"Mac had an idea, about," She wrapped her arms around his neck as she struggled to find the right words.

"About what?"

"Danny and Lindsay." She said.

"Danny and Lindsay? What, what are you doing?"

"Mac thinks that if we find some cases here in New York that have some relation to cases in Montana we could get them talking." Stella said, looking past her husband, dreading his reply. He never really spoke about Danny and Lindsay, she knew it was because of Lindsay's child, he never asked about her again, and she knew it wasn't because he didn't care. He just didn't want to lie to Danny.

"That's, a _really_ clever idea." Don said, pushing a hair away from Stella's face.

"I'm glad you agree, I gotta go see what I can do."

"Bye," Don whispered. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey Mac, you got anything?" Stella said as she walked into the office, her and Mac the only two people in sight.

"Yeah I think so, some students disappeared from Bozeman University, five, each eight days apart, never found, four have disappeared from NYU, each eight days apart. The only thing found was a bloody handprint matching the victims, but they were never found."

"So, you think that's the one?" Stella said, smiling as she skimmed the report on Mac's computer screen.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Definitely."

"We'll tell the guys tomorrow?"

"Suppose so."

**Ok, so, plan Monroe/Messer in underway! Lol, sorry I've wanted to say something like that for **_**AGES**_**! Well, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hope you liked this, I think I'll try writing A Little Love Over A Little Coffee so that iheartcsinewyork will come back to me!!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

So Mac and Stella's creepy little minds (sorry narutoprincess

**So Mac and Stella's creepy little minds (sorry narutoprincess!) have thought of an idea. And crazypeoplearemypeople says that Mac and Stella are evil, but you'd all tell me if you object to their idea! Lol. But anyway, I've done my homework and here I am. Thankfully updating this and ALLOALC got iheartcsinewyork back on our radar! Thanks for all the other reviews – they're much, much, much appreciated!**

**BTW – the case I wrote in the previous chapter won't really **_**in**_** the story if you get what I mean, it's just **_**there**_** to get them back together, I'm not clever enough to write out a load of scientific ways to solve the case.**

**Ok, so this is going to be a hard chapter to write, Mac and Stella announcing to the team that they'll be working with Montana, but I'll do my best. If it's really, **_**really**_** bad I'll write it again later. Tell me what you think – please review!**

**xx**

Flack lead Stella into the break room, his arm around her waist.

"Mac gonna tell 'em today?" Flack asked, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Yeah." Stella said, "Hopefully Danny won't flip out or anything." They walked into the break room where the team was sat, all except Mac. They went and sat next to Hawkes and Amélie, where the rest of the team were, talking about her slightly showing baby bump.

"Guys." The team looked at Mac, standing at the doorway, his hands deep in his pocket with a nervous look on his face and a group of files under his arm. They all scattered around the room and Stella went to stand next to him.

Mac looked round at his team, Don, Amélie, Hawkes, Adam, Sid, Angell, Stella and Danny. Danny. He wondered how he would react, been up all night worrying, trying to find out how to say what he was going to say. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened the day he'd found out Lindsay had gone; hopefully he'd be happier he'd be seeing her again.

"Guys, err…we're going to be," He struggled to find the correct word, "joining forces with another department to help solve a series of unsolved cases, several students disappeared from their university dormitories, all withing eight days of each other." He handed out the files and waited for everybody to notice.

"Who we gonna be working with?" Amélie asked, opening the file.

"Montana." He said, coughing.

"Montana?" Everybody asked at once, except Don and Stella.

"M-M-Montana?" Danny whispered, standing up from his stool in the corner of the room, the file open in his right hand, his left hand rubbing his eyes. "As in, what, like, Bozeman?"

"Yeah," Stella murmured.

"Hey Danny you ok?" Don asked, noticing Danny's skin getting paler by the second.

"Yeah, yeah, I, um, I'll be back in a sec." They watched as Danny pushed past Mac and jogged towards his office, slamming the door shut behind him and pulling the blinds shut.

Lindsay sat down in her chair, looking up at her boss. She towered over her, inches taller than Lindsay, long platinum blonde hair, almost white, grey eyes.

"New York?" Lindsay managed to ask.

"Yes, I realize that this might be hard for you but, Detective Taylor and his team have agreed to help us out with this case and, we really need their help." Charlotte watched as her younger colleague nodded slowly.

"Yep." Lindsay said blankly, standing up and putting on her jacket. "I get it. I'll, I'll be back tomorrow, I gotta go get Ronnie." She walked out the office and towards the elevator, before getting in her car and driving towards the school.

Danny shut his eyes, rubbed them, and opened them again, trying to wake up from this dream, but he wouldn't, couldn't. Because it was real. He would really see Lindsay again, _if_ Mac let him go with him. It was a dream come true, but he was scared. What if she'd changed, and she'd moved on, she was probably married or something, probably with the man of her dreams. She wouldn't want _him_ back, never. But he'd get Mac to let him go to Montana, and he'd get her back, he'd fight until he had his Montana in his arms.

**D!! DONE! That's another chapter done and one chapter nearer to the BIG, BIG, BIG PART! Hope you liked this.**

**BTW – Charlotte is the lady with blonde hair and grey eyes, Lindsay's boss in Montana. And I did think that I should call Hawkes Sheldon, since he and Amélie are together, but I find it hard to think of him as Sheldon, mainly since I can't remember like…one time (please tell me if you can) where anyone has called him Sheldon in the actual show, and maybe he and Amélie aren't actually married! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, next chapter, I have a vague idea of what will happen but I'm not spilling, normally I give some hints to people who revie

**Ok, next chapter, I have a vague idea of what will happen but I'm not spilling, normally I give some hints to people who review **_**a lot**_** but I don't think I'll do that right now, since this is such a big storyline! I hope you like this and please review!**

Lindsay waited outside the school, staring blankly out the window.

"Mom?" She heard Veronica say as she opened the passenger door and jumped inside the car. "You ok?" Lindsay turned around and looked at her daughter, her dark blonde curls just past her shoulders and her eyes bluer than ever. "Something happen at work?"

"Yeah, No, Sort of."

"Well then, spill." She began driving to their house as Veronica fixed her make-up.

"We're working with the New York crime lab." Lindsay said.

"And…that's a bad thing?" Veronica asked, looking over at Lindsay.

"Yes, No, Sort of, I don't know!"

"Oh, let me guess, that dude in the photographs? The blond one with spiky hair and funky glasses?" Veronica said. Lindsay turned around and looked at her daughter, shocked, wondering if she would've talked about Danny like that if she knew that he was her father.

"How do you know about those photos?"

"Oh, err…I was, shipping around in your closets a couple of weeks ago looking for those sparkly ballet pumps of yours and I just found them. But, is it about him? Because you two look pretty cosy in those pictures."

"Yeah,"

"Why'd you break up?" Lindsay felt a lump rise up in her throat. She'd never spoken to Veronica about Danny, she'd spoken to her about Stella, and Mac, and Hawkes, sometimes Angell, Don, Adam and Sid, but never Danny, and certainly never about her relationship with him.

"Err…It's a long story." She said, turning off the engine and climbing out of the car, walking up to their front door.

"And, you can't shorten it?"

"Nope."

"Hey Mac!" Danny shouted, walking up to Mac.

"Danny, look, I know you might be angry about this trip to Montana and stuff but-"

"No, it's fine, it's fine. But, who's going with you?" Mac stepped back, shocked by Danny's approach to the trip.

"Err…I was going to take Amélie or Hawkes, but I'll leave them here because of the baby, but, Stella's coming, and, I'm not sure who else."

"Well, could I go?" Danny said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Mac said, trying not to show that he wanted Danny in Montana.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Alright, well, get packing, I gotta fill out some forms, we're leaving in two days." Mac said, walking away.

"Thanks Mac, thanks." Danny sighed as he walked to the elevator. He was going to see her again, two days, and she'd be next to him.

**Ok, that's that chapter! I have to get off now but I'll be back after eastenders! Hope you enjoy this!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Ok you're all really hyped up right about now, so I'm just going to tease you a little bit ) lol

**Ok you're all really hyped up right about now, so I'm just going to tease you a little bit ) lol! **

**Here's a chapter! Have fun, and please review, please don't be too threatening!**

**Xx**

Danny walked past security, glad he'd gotten rid of his suitcase, and was one step closer to seeing Lindsay. He began walking towards the Starbucks coffee shop where he was set to meet Mac and Stella.

"Danny!" He heard Mac shout, he looked around and saw him in a corner of the coffee shop. He began walking towards him and he noticed that Stella hadn't arrived yet.

"Stella's not here yet, as you can see. She called, said the kids decided they all wanted to come and see her off." Mac said, sipping his coffee. "Want coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. So, what time does the flight leave?" Danny said, rubbing his hands together as Mac asked a passing waiter for another coffee.

"Err…About an hour." Mac said, looking down at his watch, trying to keep a grin from climbing up his face when he heard Danny groan.

Stella walked up to the security gate, having already handed in her suitcase; she just carried her usual handbag. She turned around to her family.

"Well, this is it guys. I'll see you in a while."

"Bye mom." Nadia whispered, hugging Stella, tears threatening to fall. "I don't know how I'll survive with so much testosterone, so many men!" She said, chuckling.

"You've got Miranda. And Amelie." Stella said, giggling as Nadia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right."

Stella bent down to hug Aidan, his book slipped into his back pocket.

"Bye Mom." He said, smiling, although looking upset.

"Bye Aidan." She turned towards Don, Miranda on his hip, fast asleep, her black hair covering her face, lying on Don's shoulder.

"Bye baby." He said, stroking Stella's cheek and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Ew." The twins mouthed to each other.

"Bye, I love you." Stella whispered, stroking Miranda's hair and kissing her forehead. "I have to go." Stella said, kissing her family all one last time and walking towards the gate. "I love you!" she shouted back to them.

"Love you too!" They all shouted back.

"Tell Miranda I love her!" She shouted, feeling tears fall as she saw Miranda curled up in her father's arms.

"Yeah," Don whispered. "Come on kids, lets go home."

"There's Stella." Mac said, looking at Stella, and even from afar, he could tell she was upset, he knew leaving the kids and Don would affect her, but she'd insisted, and even paid for her own ticket, saying she wanted to see Lindsay.

"Hey, apparently the flight's been delayed." She whispered.

"What?!" Danny shouted, attracting the attention of the other travellers. "By how long?"

"An hour." Stella said, falling back in the armchair opposite Mac and closing her eyes.

"That sucks." Danny said to himself, it had been fifteen years, and he'd only been at the airport for fifteen minutes, but it felt like a lifetime, and now another hour? He wasn't sure he could handle it, he needed to see her face.

**TEEHEE! I've never felt so evil for **_**one hour**_** in my whole entire life! Hope you like this, and if you don't like the delay, just don't threaten to kill me! Because I'll kill someone off! Does evil laugh!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, next chapter

**Ok, next chapter. Still teasing !**

**Please review!**

**Xx**

Lindsay sat on her porch, looking out into the sunset, tapping her feet. They were supposed to arrive tonight, but they wouldn't be at the lab until tomorrow, Saturday, when Veronica came to the lab with her, and stayed in her office. Danny was bound to find her, he would definitely find her, no doubt.

"Mom! I'm going to the diner!" Veronica said, walking out onto the porch.

"Diner?" Lindsay asked, snapping out of her reverie, instantly thinking of the diner all those years ago.

"Yeah, the diner. To sing. Not, not _that_ diner! Bye!" Lindsay smiled, remembering the diner had gone out of business only a month after that night, when people were too afraid to go anywhere near it.

"Bye," Lindsay sighed, watching her daughter walk away. She'd never gotten over how much she looked like Danny, she looked more like Danny than she did her. She even walked like him, and if she grew up in New York, she would've certainly talked like him, but instead, she had the same country twang she had.

She stood up once she heard her phone ring from inside and answered it.

"Monroe." She said, walking back outside, enjoying the warmth while it lasted.

"Hey its me!" she heard Stella say.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be in like, mid-flight right about now?"

"No, the flight got delayed for an hour. We won't arrive until midnight, so I thought I'd call now, since I can't exactly call you at midnight." They talked right up until the flight was about to take off, or more like, Stella talked, while Lindsay listened to the voices behind Stella's, she recognised them, Mac was talking calmly, and Danny was talking too, arguing and shouting, moaning about the flight delay and how he just wanted to be in Montana. She smiled to herself, happy to hear his voice, to know that he was coming, that he'd be near her, and she thought before that he wouldn't want to be with her, but judging by the words coming out his mouth, he did.

**Not much happening again, but I'M FILLED WITH EVILNESS! Maybe the next chapter will actually **_**get**_** somewhere! Who knows? I don't! Well, goodbye, I'm going to start on the next chapter and keep writing until my parents get home and tell me to go to bed, which I don't think would be fair since I have nothing to do tomorrow! It's Saturday tomorrow! So pray I'll be able to stay on for another chapter! Please review!**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

I've decided to rid myself of evilness in another form, I want them in MONTANA

**I've decided to rid myself of evilness in another form, I want them in MONTANA! So let's get going. They're on the plane now, and they'll arrive by the end, this chapter is just Mac, Stella and Danny. Please review. **

**xx **

Danny leant back in his assigned seat, right at the back of their cabin, nobody was beside him, and Mac and Stella were in front of him. He sunk back, closing his eyes, wanting to get some sleep before he got to Montana, before the work started, before he saw Lindsay. He breathed heavily as he felt the plane take off and clenched his fists, he hated planes.

He opened his eyes, looking at his watch, half an hour, he'd fallen asleep, but still a lifetime to go and he couldn't wait any longer. He peaked through the gap between his chair and Mac and Stella, Stella reading one of the three magazines she'd bought in the airport and listening to music, Mac on his laptop, writing up reports, as always. He fell back in his chair, tapping his fingers and feet, trying to make time pass.

He smiled as he looked out the window, it had been almost a seventeen years since he'd been here, since he'd flown to Montana all those years ago, following his instincts, supporting the woman he loved, and still loved. He looked over at the mass of green, finding that his heart was pounding more than ever, he'd be by Lindsay soon, and although he'd have to wait until morning, he still knew she'd be by him, that he could see her.

Stella leant across Mac to look out the window, trying to make out the different shapes in the darkness, the airport was much smaller than JFK, definitely, she'd expected that much. But she'd never seen so many plants in one place. She turned off her iPod, a present from the twins last Christmas, and shut her magazines, stuffing them in her bag, getting ready to get out of the plane and call Don, tell her she had arrived, then get to the hotel Mac had chosen, and get some sleep before the next day, sure to be an adventure.

Mac turned towards the window, but looked towards Danny, his face in awe of his surroundings and he could see the hope in his eyes, see how happy he was to be in Montana, and that was all he needed to know that it would all work out, to know that their plan had succeeded.

**This is very short, but I've decided, it is ten thirty, and I'd rather give you a really short chapter than nothing at all! I'll try write again tomorrow! Please review, it would really make my day!**

**xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, straight to the next morning, first DL moment since the like…first chapter

**Ok, straight to the next morning, first DL moment since the like…first chapter!! SQUEE!! Not a very big moment though, very, very, very small moment, and right at the very end. Like…the very, very, very end. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

**xx**

Lindsay breathed in as the elevator doors opened, she never understood why they used the elevators, there was only two floors, unlike the one in New York. Danny and the others would be arriving at ten, two and a half hours to go.

She walked towards her office with Veronica at her side, her hands in her pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"Mom, you alright?" Veronica asked as she sat in Lindsay's chair and began playing on the computer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go talk to Charlotte."

"Yeah, alright."

Danny walked up and down the hotel lobby, they weren't leaving the hotel for another two hours, Mac and Stella weren't even awake yet, but he hadn't slept at all since he'd arrived. Stella had slept all the way in their rental car, hadn't made a single sound, and Mac had lectured him on how he shouldn't let the fact he'd be working with Lindsay get in the way of the job at hand, but they both knew it was hopeless.

He'd been up for hours, he'd had a shower, gotten changed a number of times, shined his shoes, shaved, wanting to make a good impression on Lindsay, wanting to make her know what a mistake she'd made leaving him.

Veronica spun around in her mother's chair, waiting for the web page to load. She knew her mother was scared, and she had a feeling it was about the man in the photo. They did look pretty much in love in them, and they looked good together. And she really wanted to know more about Lindsay's time in New York. She never spoke about New York, not really, just little things, like people's names, and what they looked like, who went out with who and who did what. Sometimes things reminded her of certain cases, but Veronica wanted to know more, more about what happened between her mother and the man in the photographs.

Mac led Stella and Danny out of the elevator and followed the lady leading them to Detective Charlotte Cooper's office. He couldn't help but smile when he got down to the hotel lobby that morning and found that Danny had been ready for hours, and he hadn't seen him looking to clean and tidy since Lindsay left, it looked like their plan was still on track.

"She's right in there, I think she's with somebody though, so, you can just sit there until she's finished." The woman said, smiling and walking away.

They all looked around the space, amazed at how small the place was, and if what Lindsay had told them all those years ago about how they did no work because nothing ever happened, then things had changed a lot over the years. They couldn't believe how so many people, could do so much work in such a small place.

They all stood up as the door of the office opened slightly and someone stepped out, a small woman, with dark blonde hair down to her shoulders. She turned towards them and smiled.

Mac looked up at Lindsay, she hadn't changed at all over the years, her hair had grown, and that was it. She looked great, healthy, she was glowing. He brought her into a hug, he couldn't believe how much he'd missed Lindsay over the years.

Stella stood up and squealed as she saw Lindsay for the first time in years, obviously, the country air had done her good. She hugged Lindsay tight, even though they hadn't seen each other in almost sixteen years, they were still best friends, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw her again.

They all saw it, the moment. The moment when they looked at each other, the moment when their eyes met for the first time in years.

Everything seemed to fall away behind them and it was just them, just Danny and Lindsay, like the first time he'd ever seen her, in the Tiger cage in the zoo, surrounded by cow dung.

"How you doing," He said, trying to keep his cool, trying to hide his shivering hands.

"I'm good. How about you?"

She fiddled with her fingers in her trouser pocket, trying to keep herself from kissing him right there and then. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed him, she used to think she hated him for cheating on her, but right now, all she could think about was how much she loved him.

"I'm good."

"Hey Lindsay!" They heard a voice shout, dragging them back to reality. They looked towards the lab tech walking towards them, she looked younger than Lindsay, just out of university. "God your tox results!"

"Sorry, I have to go. We'll catch up later." Lindsay said, dragging her away from Danny, hauling her eyes away from Danny's, and walking away from him for the millionth time.

**THEY SPEAK! Okay, not much happens but I hope you'll think that it's very friendly of me to get them **_**finally**_** talking. It's a lot more than normally happens in just **_**one**_** of my chapters, normally, nothing happens in them at all. In the next chapter, Veronica comes in to the picture, like…properly…like…she meets the New Yorkers and Danny and Lindsay will be having a proper conversation (on their own SQUEE) in one of the following chapters if not the next one.**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Alright, straight onto the next part

**Alright, straight onto the next part! I'm glad you're all so worked up about Veronica, and since she hasn't been in the picture very much, I'm giving her a couple of minutes in the limelight. A very short chapter but he meets her so who cares? Hope you like this, please review, and if you don't like this, then still review!**

**BTW – Italics are thoughts.**

**xx**

Danny walked out of the office, yawning. He'd just been given _another_ lecture on how his relationship with Lindsay could not get in the way of the case, this time by both Mac and Charlotte.

"I'm gonna take a walk." He said, walking away from Mac and Stella.

"You think it'll work?" Stella asked Mac, watching Danny's retreating figure.

"Yeah, did you not see the way they looked at each other?" Mac said walking back to the lobby, trying to find directions the Evidence Log Charlotte had told them to go to.

"Yeah, true love that was." Stella said following her boss.

Danny looking around at the lab around him, much smaller than the lab in New York, but it had all the same stuff, just in much smaller quantities. He carried on walking until he came to a plaque stuck onto a glass door, _Detective Lindsay Monroe_. He peeked inside, seeing a girl twirling around on Lindsay's chair then stopping and typing on the computer, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Can I help you?" Veronica said. _Dude from photo! Dude from photo!_

"Err…Isn't this Lindsay's office, 'cause you're not Lindsay." _That her daughter?_

"Yeah, it's her office." She leaned back in the chair and turned her head to one side. "What I'm not allowed in my own mother's office? Who are you?"

"Messer, Danny Messer." _This girl's got attitude._

"Veronica May Monroe. Nice you meet you Danny Messer." She held out her hand and shook Danny's, smiling at his shocked face. _This guy's a bit thick ain't he?_ "You one of those CSIs from New York aren't you?"

"Yeah. So, Lindsay's your mom?" Danny said, sitting down opposite the girl.

"Yeah, why?"

"How – How old are you? Do you have any siblings? She married or something?"

"Fifteen. No, just me, and No, she's always been single come to think of it. You used to work with my mom right?"

"Yeah, why?" _ So Lindsay didn't get with anyone._

"Why'd she leave New York? I mean, I found these photographs from her time over there, and you and her seemed pretty, _friendly_, so I'm thinking, what would make her want to come back here, to Montana when she had such a great life in New York?" Veronica asked, staring into Danny's eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Umm…" _Shit. _"It's a long story, and I really got to go find my boss. You know where to find the Evidence Log?"

"Yeah, down the hall, follow the big yellow signs saying Evidence Log." Veronica said, turning back to the computer, angry that he hadn't answered the question. She turned to look at him when he didn't leave. "You need me to walk you there or something?" _Gosh!_

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Nice to meet you Veronica."

"Ronnie! Call me Ronnie."

"Alright, Nice to meet you Ronnie." And with that he walked out the office and shut the door, sighing as he walked towards the Evidence Log.

**Yeah she sounds rude but she's just…**_**not used to new people**_**. She'll get better…and we'll all see how nice she can be, then she'll have some moments when the BIG SECRET comes out, then she'll be nice…At least they talked! Hope you like this. Please review.**

**xx**


	30. Chapter 30

Ok, due to sufficient funds in the form of reviews from the previous chapter, the next chapter to this fic has just been added

**Ok, due to sufficient funds in the form of reviews from the previous chapter, the next chapter to this fic has just been added and I am really, really hoping you'll review to this!!**

**I'm glad you didn't think Veronica was too rude, she's just like her DADDY! **

**Remember, 15 years has passed, so the dates are in the **_**future!**_

**Hope you enjoy this and please review.**

**Xx**

Mac set out the evidence across a table, looking around at two of the Bozeman CSIs who were with them, Jonathan and Rachel and watched as she leant forward and put everything into separate piles.

"The first victim, Xenia Pines, studying History of Art, didn't show up for any lessons for three days before a friend walked into her dorm to check on her and found _this_ note." She showed them all a photograph of a pink piece of paper with writing on it.

_Xenia Pines_

_26-09-23_

_Bozeman University_

_XXX_

Mac took the photograph and read it, then passed it on to Danny and Stella.

"The second victim, Beatrice Ludington, studying Modern Languages, disappeared from her dorm one night, her roommates waited for a couple of days then called it in, the cops went into her room and found _this_ note."

_Beatrice Ludington_

_04-10-23_

_Bozeman University_

_XXX_

Mac took the photograph and read it, passing it to Danny and Stella once again, then taking the rest of the photographs from Jonathan and reading them.

_Laura Jones_

_09-10-23_

_Bozeman University_

_XXX_

_Vincent Timberwell_

_14-10-23_

_Bozeman University_

_XXX_

_George Camberwell_

_21-10-23_

_Bozeman University_

_XXX_

"And this photograph is of the bloody handprint found at the scene, they all matched eachother, so they all came from one person, who we _think_ is the abductor, or murderer, but the blood on the handprint was different each time, and they matched samples we took from the victims' dorms." Jonathan said, handing Mac photographs of the handprints.

"So he dipped his hands in the victim's blood and then put his hand up to the wall?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." The two Bozeman CSIs said.

"I'm gonna call my guys in New York, see if they can do anything with these." Mac took the photographs and walked out of the room, Stella and Danny behind him, and he began walking towards the empty conference room that had been cleared for them.

"You mind if I get some coffee?" Danny said.

"I'll come with you." Stella said, walking out the office.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Stella asked.

"It's alright, small. I met someone today." Danny said, walking towards the small break room.

"Really, who?"

"Lindsay's kid." Stella looked up at Danny, surprised at how calm he was.

"And?"

"Kept asking questions. She says Lindsay's not with anyone, never has. But then you'd know that wouldn't you."

"Yeah. So, what do you think of Veronica?" _Can't believe it hasn't clicked yet!_

"She's alright, a bit straight forward."

"Just like her dad." Stella said, eyes wide as she prayed and prayed that Danny hadn't heard what she'd just said.

"Her dad? You know who her dad is?" Danny asked, turning on the coffee machine and looking at Stella.

"Err…"

"Who is he?"

"I don't think I should say anything, I think you should ask Lindsay. I'm gonna go call Don." Stella said walking away from Danny, leaving him on his own in the Montana Break room.

"I will!"

**Danny's confuzzled! But hopefully he will ask Lindsay, what do you think? Please review, and remember I'm not carrying on with the case! It's too hard, I might add a bit at the end. Who knows if not me? Please review!**

**xx**


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all the reviews, makes me feel loved

**Thanks for all the reviews, makes me feel loved. I had someone say (sorry can't remember who!) that Danny should ask Lindsay the big question, so here we go! SQUEE!**

**Xx**

Lindsay walked into the break room, a file in her hands and walked towards the coffee machine, knowing the way perfectly since everything had remained in exactly the same place for the past fifteen years. She walked but looked up when she bumped into something.

She looked up into his eyes and blushed, feeling a shiver climb up her spine as she felt his touch.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey, you want coffee?" Danny stuttered, stepping back slightly.

"Err…yeah sure." Danny poured her a mug of coffee and handed it to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He walked towards one of the tables.

"Yep, of course."

"Umm…I met Veronica today." Danny mumbled, looking up at Lindsay's eyes getting bigger. "She's _nice_."

"Oh was she like _really_ sarcastic? Because she's just like that with new people and I'm sure she likes you she's just…I don't know." Lindsay turned away trying to hide the fact that she was shivering, worried about what Danny would ask.

"And err…Stella said something, about how she had attitude like her father?"

"She what?" Lindsay shouted, standing up from the stool.

"Yeah and, I'm sorry if this is crossing the line or something, but, were you with him? Even for a little while?"

"What? No! No I wasn't _with _him!" Lindsay shouted louder, grabbing the attention of a few onlookers.

"Lindsay, calm down!" Danny said, grabbing her by the arms and staring into her eyes.

"No! I won't calm down! How can you just show up after fifteen years and just ask me that? You're so…you're so…THICK!" Lindsay pulled away from his grasp and walked out the room, giving him one last glare from across the room.

**REALLY, REALLY short! I'm not going to write straight away, well, I might but I might not be able to post because in approximately seven minutes Hollyoaks is coming on and Myra is gonna find out Niall's evil, evil plan (you Hollyoaks viewers should **_**totally**_** understand what I mean) and I am NOT missing it! I'll try come on after though! Just for you! Please review!**

**xx**


	32. Chapter 32

Next chapter, please review

**Next chapter, please review! I'm getting straight to it.**

**Xx**

Danny sat in his hotel room, talking to Stella, telling her everything that had happened.

"And she shouted?"

"Yeah, she shouted _really_ loud."

"Danny, Danny, Danny, I didn't mean to _actually_ ask her! And if you wanted to ask her you should've asked a little while after you'd just spoken to her!" Stella said, running her hands through her curls.

"Yeah…" There was a long silence before he actually spoke "You talked to her over the years right? Surely you know who the father is."

"Danny, don't make me do this."

"no, Stella, I have to know! Who is it? You know don't you?"

"Yes, No, Yes, Maybe!"

"Tell me Stella. Just say his name!" Danny grabbed Stella by the arms and shook her, pleading.

"Danny, don't! I can't! She asked me not to, I can't break that promise!" Stella said, shouting.

"Stella, just tell me who it is!" Danny began shouting too, before Stella broke away from him and ran to the door, before turning and staring at him.

"_You_, Danny. _You're_ the father. _You_ got her pregnant all those years ago, and_ you_ cheated on her, and_ you_ didn't let her talk to _you_! _This_ mess! This mess is all _your_ fault! So you'd better fix it! Because Mac and Me, and Don, we're _tired_ of having to lie to you, and having to put up with _your_ moaning and whining! So you'd better fix this!" She shouted, slamming the door and running to her room, locking the door and calling Lindsay.

"Monroe."

"Lindsay, I did something bad."

**Ok, so he knows! I'm on a roll today because I know I have to get off soon. I can feel it in my bones but I'll try write as much as I can because I'm getting all worked up!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	33. Chapter 33

OK a load of you read chapter 31 and asked me when Danny was gonna find out, then you read chapter 32 and I got a load of OMG

**OK a load of you read chapter 31 and asked me when Danny was gonna find out, then you read chapter 32 and I got a load of OMG reviews! Very nice of you! I **_**really**_** enjoyed reading them! They were **_**really**_** funny! So I think I'll put a lot of drama in the next chapters. Please review!**

**Xx**

Lindsay sat in her living room that night with Veronica next to her, watching Grey's Anatomy, re-runs from years before which Lindsay had seen numerous times, as well as Veronica but they never got tired. She slowly stood up and walked out of the room as Stella told her what had happened.

"And?"

"I told him." Stella whispered. "I'm so sorry Lindsay I really didn't mean to but he was shaking me and it _really_ hurt! And I was actually scared!"

"What did he do?" Lindsay said, sitting down on the side of her bed.

"I don't know. I told him, I just lashed out and told him that Veronica was his daughter and that everything was his fault and that you moved away was his fault and that everything that had gone wrong over the years since you left was his fault because he made you leave because he cheated on you." Stella said, breathless. "Lindsay are you OK? Please forgive me I really didn't mean to!"

"I'm fine." Lindsay said robotically, a phrase which she'd mastered over the years. "It's alright really it is, it would have come out soon enough. I'm just glad I didn't have to tell him." Lindsay said with a small chuckle, trying to make Stella believe that she was fine, but feeling her heart break inside.

"Alright. Well, are you working tomorrow?"

"No, No, I'm off tomorrow. I'm going to my brother's place a couple of blocks down with Ronnie, then she's going into town with some friends and I'm just staying with my sister, watch some movies, drink some champagne, eat chocolate you know?"

"Yeah, well, I'll be at the lab."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Lindsay hung up the phone and lay back down in her bed, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling.

Danny walked up and down his hotel room, as he'd done all night up until six, until he sat down and fell into a light sleep before waking up at seven, taking an ice cold shower to wake him up, walking up and down some more, having coffee in the cafeteria and coming back up to walk some more. He tried to get his head around what Stella had told him, surely she was lying, but she wouldn't lie about something like that, surely. He considered asking Lindsay, but judging by the way she reacted to his last question, that wasn't such a clever idea. But how else would he find out the answer? Who else could he trust to tell him the truth? Stella had said that both Mac and Don knew, and he had a feeling that probably at least one other person knew, most likely Sheldon since he talked to Lindsay often, and if his best friend had lied to him for fifteen years, then who could he trust to tell him the reality of the situation but Lindsay herself.

He had to ask her.

Danny walked up to the address of Lindsay's house that he'd gotten off the phonebook, he looked up at the white house, small, but larger than any place she could've ever gotten in Manhattan. He looked at the white picket fence and the green grass in the foreground, the porch, all painted white and the big pale green door. The windows had shutters of the same pale green and the roof was green, it all looked like something out of a fairytale. He looked around, Lindsay's car was parked straight in front and he walked up to the front door, knocking. But there was no answer.

He walked back out the fence and went to the house next door.

"Err…I'm Danny Messer, with the crime lab," He flashed his badge quickly, "Do you know where I can get to Lindsay Monroe?" He asked the young man.

"Yeah, if she's not at home, she's either at work, at the diner with Ronnie, at the mall with Ronnie, at the park with Ronnie, at her brother's place, her sister's place, her parent's place, and if she's not there, well, I don't know." The man said, pushing a couple of kids away from the door.

"Well, could you tell me her brother's, sister's and parent's names?" Danny asked, writing down all Lindsay's family's names. "Thanks." He said, walking away.

Danny drove up to the final address he'd gotten out of the phonebook, not finding Lindsay at any of the other locations, he drove up to a brick house a couple of blocks down from Lindsay's house, her brother's house and knocked on the door, a group of teenagers, all ages opening the door laughing and giggling.

"You!" he saw Veronica at the back of the group, who had gone silent.

"Yeah, me. Hi." He waved his hand. "Your mom here?" He said, more nervous than the first time he'd met her now that he knew that she was his daughter.

"Yeah, she's round the back. Come on in." Veronica ushered everybody towards the garden and led Danny through to the garden where he saw Lindsay and her family sitting. He saw the smile on Lindsay's face fade away and she stood up.

"Hi." Everyone murmured, either not recognising him from the trial years ago or not knowing who he was altogether.

"Hi, Lindsay, can we, talk." He said, watching Lindsay walk towards him, leaving her champagne glass on the table and pushing him towards a glass door and into a solitary kitchen.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked, trying to look strong, like she didn't need him.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't fight the urge, seeing her all worked up like that, after all those years, after so much dreaming, he couldn't fight the nagging feeling inside him. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, forgetting everything that he'd heard over the past two days, everything about Veronica, everything, he forgot everything, and felt his insides melt as his lips came up against Lindsay's, and the whole world seemed to turn the right way up, because she was with him, and he was with her, they were finally together.

**I'm going to get thrown off the computer in like…six minutes so I'm STOPPING THERE! Will Lindsay kiss him back? Will she take him back? Will Lindsay lash out? Will Lindsay throw him out? Who knows? You (and I because I don't know what happens in this story until I'm actually sitting in front of the computer and writing it out don't know how I'm going to carry this on!) will have to wait until tomorrow to find out! At least! Unfortunately. I hope you'll **_**ALL**_** review to this (I beg you!) and that you'll all tell me what you hope will happen, what worked and what didn't! Oh and I wanted to ask you this question.**

**Would you rather :**

**By the end of this whenever Danny and Lindsay get together (whenever that may be) that I end this .**

**By the end of this whenever Danny and Lindsay get together (whenever that may be) that I end this and create a sequel or that**

**I just keep this going after they get together?**

**Please write what you want in your review because I just realised today how close they are to finally getting together and I don't know how you want it to carry on, or how **_**I**_** want it to carry on for that matter! Again Please review!**

**xx**


	34. Chapter 34

I'm really glad you're hyped up with THE KISS

**I'm really glad you're hyped up with **_**THE KISS**_**!! So let's carry it on!**

**Xx**

Lindsay felt her willpower fly out the window, and melted into the kiss. She let Danny take over, loving the feeling of his lips against hers, his skin against hers after so much time.

He teased her first, wrapping his arms around her and letting his tongue gently hover over her lips, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

But she did, he opened his eyes as Lindsay pulled away from him. She put her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"I can't do this Danny. It's not fair on me!"

"But I _said_ I'm sorry! Can't you forgive me! Rikki didn't mean a thing!"

"Danny, I don't care about Rikki anymore!" Lindsay walked away from Danny.

"Then _what's wrong_!" Danny shouted.

"I tried to call you Danny! I tried to tell you! But you wouldn't take any of it! You can't _waltz_ in here and act like nothing has happened!"

"Ok, I did _not_ waltz! And I told you, I'm sorry! If I had known about Veronica, and if I would have come! If I had known that you were leaving, I would've gone after you! But I'm here now!"

"Hey I _tried_ to tell you about Veronica!" Lindsay shouted, spinning around to face him.

"You could've called again!"

"I DID! BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" Lindsay shouted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS MY KID!" Danny shouted back, knowing that he didn't have any valid excuses but trying to rectify his actions.

Lindsay spun around as she heard glass shatter, she stared into Veronica's face, a deathly white, her eyes flitting between Lindsay and Danny, her hand looking as if she was still holding the glass which had dropped on the floor.

"Veronica." They both whispered.

"_Him_?" She murmured softly.

"Veronica, I didn't mean for you to find out-" Lindsay started, moving towards Veronica but she ran away, running back where she came towards the glass double doors but running into her Uncle.

"What's going on here?" he asked, noticing the tears down Veronica's cheek.

"Nothing." Veronica said, pushing past him and running past him and out the back gate in the garden, the whole family watching her.

"Lindsay, who is this?" her brother Chris asked, signalling towards Danny and blocking the way for Lindsay to run, knowing that the others would find Veronica.

"Nobody!" Lindsay said, glaring back at Danny then at her brother. "Do you mind?" She said, trying to walk past him.

"No! Who do you think you are?" He began shouting at Danny.

"What you got a problem?" Danny shouted back, walking up to Chris.

"Guys! Shut up!" Lindsay shouted. "I'm going to find Ronnie." Lindsay pushed Chris away and began running after Veronica.

Danny shook his head and glowered at Chris before running after Lindsay, determined to make a good impression to at least Lindsay and Veronica, knowing he'd messed it up with her brother and family already.

**The End of that chapter! Please review! Tell me what you think. I think I'll get them together (After a while) then create a sequel…or carry this on. Stopping is out of the question for me! **

**xx**


	35. Chapter 35

Ok, so I've had a lot of people say a sequel is a good idea after Danny and Lindsay get together, so I think I might do that,

**Ok, so I've had a lot of people say a sequel is a good idea after Danny and Lindsay get together, so I think I might do that, unless I just carry on this fic. And I hear you all saying that you're looking forward to a Veronica/Danny relationship, so I'll try building that up soon for you.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Xx**

Veronica ran through the streets towards the outskirts of the town and sat underneath the tree, the weeping willow, the crying tree as her friend called it. She sat under it and wept. She'd always wanted to know who her father was, why he didn't come for them, but now she wished she hadn't heard a thing. She'd rather just think that he _couldn't_ come for some strange reason like her mother had told her when she was smaller, but now she knew the truth. He wasn't _not_ able to come to them, he just _wouldn't_. And ever since she'd seen the photograph, she'd wanted to know what happened between the man and her mother for them to break up, but now she wished she didn't know, when she'd met Danny face to face, he seemed decent, a little slow, but like an ok guy, she thought that maybe they'd just…fallen apart, but he'd gone off with another woman. He was an idiot. He might be her father, but he could never be her dad.

Danny ran out the open gate and looked around for Lindsay, seeing her run up to the end of the road. He jogged up to her and stood behind her, looking around for Veronica.

"You need help finding her?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"No thanks, you've done enough." Lindsay said, walking to her right, Danny following her.

"What do you mean? I wasn't the only one in there!" Lindsay kept on walking, knowing that now he had a point, they were both arguing, Veronica had probably heard more than just Danny, but Lindsay was never one to admit she was wrong. "Lindsay! Will you just listen to me!"

"Not now Danny! Please! Will you just, go to the lab or something!" Lindsay shouted, turning to face him and trying to keep her cool under his gaze.

"We need to talk!" He shouted back.

"We'll talk later!" She screamed at him, shocking him, she sighed and carried on walking.

Danny watched Lindsay walk away, still shocked by how loud she could scream. He knew it would be clever to leave her alone for a while, she was pretty angry, but he couldn't not help out. After all, Veronica was his daughter as well.

So he began walking the opposite way, not towards Lindsay's house where he'd left his car, but down random streets, looking for Veronica.

He sighed as he came up to the edge of the town, where all he could see were fields and one road stretching out for miles. He looked around, seeing trees, and bushes. He began walking, he'd gone all over the town, looked down every street, alleyway, lane and road he saw. He began walking, breathing in the air, trying to calm himself, looking around at the calm scenery when he saw her.

He only saw a glimpse of her underneath the willow tree's leaves, bending over to the ground.

"Veronica?" He asked, bending down and walking under the leaves.

Veronica looked up and groaned.

"What?"

"I've been looking for you for ages." He said.

"Why? You didn't look for us before." Veronica said, looking up at him with the same look Lindsay had given him when Danny had told her about Rikki. "No, you stayed in New York, like we didn't even exist, you never came for us. You never came for mom. I never even heard of you."

"I didn't know,"

"Yeah you did. Mom said that she called you but you didn't listen – so technically you _did_ know, you just didn't care. You were, _busy_ with another woman." Veronica said, staring at him.

Danny sighed as looked down at Veronica, black smudges around her eyes and down her cheeks, her pale cheeks blotched with red. He sat down next to her, not too close, but still next to her, leaning against the tree.

"When Lindsay left New York, she didn't tell me she was leaving, she didn't tell me she was pregnant, she just left. Everyone else knew, but I didn't. And yeah, I wasn't exactly faithful, but, she didn't mean a thing. A lot of stuff was happening back then.

But she left, she came here, and, I didn't hear from her for months. Then, she called, out of the blue, told me she was pregnant, and," Danny, cleared his throat. "I sort of, took it the wrong way. I thought, that, she'd met someone else, that she'd moved on. And then, we didn't speak for years, she left messages, at Christmas, Thanksgiving, you get what I mean, but, I either, wasn't in or, I didn't have the guts to pick up. Then Mac-"

"Who's Mac?" Veronica asked, staring up at the top of the tree.

"My boss. He, and Stella, one of the other CSIs, said that Bozeman PD needed some help with a serial killer, and that we could help, I jumped at the chance, thinking it would all be ok, but obviously, Lindsay's never been one to take things lightly. And, here we are. But, you have to understand Veronica, I loved you mother, and I've loved her all these years, and I love her still, and I'll never stop loving her. And if you'll let me, I'm not asking to be your dad, or to let me be your best friend, but, just let me be in your life." Danny said, turning and looking into Veronica's blue eyes, seeing that they were the exact same shade as his.

"Maybe. You'll have to ask my mom." She said, standing up and wiping her legs.

"Is that a yes from you though?" Danny asked, doing the same and chasing after her.

"I suppose."

**There we go. Hope you liked that. Please review and tell me what you think! I think I'll have some more, calmer, Danny Veronica bonding and then a little Lindsay Danny stuff. But it's not all going to be roses, there will be a lot of drama, arguments and fights, but, I wouldn't be able to know that I separated Danny and Lindsay apart forevermore! Please review!**

**xx**


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait! Here We Go!!**

**Xx**

Danny walked with Veronica back into the town, staying a couple of steps behind her and when they got to her house, they hadn't exchanged a word since the willow tree. He stopped at the gate and watched Veronica walk up to the porch and open the door.

"You not coming in? I mean, you came all the way from New York to sit out on the street?" Veronica asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Err…" Danny stuttered, shocked by how open she was all of a sudden. "Umm….I'm not sure your mother will want me here. And I should really get back to the lab, my boss will be looking for me and,"

"You're scared." Veronica said, turning away. "Scared that she'll reject you. But let me tell you this, she hasn't gone out with one person ever since I can remember, she's never gone out on a date, maybe dinner or lunch or some coffee with Jonathan from the lab or something but, never a date, doesn't that say something to you? But, if you're still too scared to come in, she'll be back at work tomorrow." Veronica said, waving and opening the door.

"Wait!" Danny shouted. He began walking up to the steps, but as his foot reached the first step, he heard his phone ring. He took it out, and read the message.

_Got a lead. Need you in._

_Stella_

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." Danny said, walking towards his car and waving back at Veronica. He sat inside his car and sighed as he turned on the engine. He knew Lindsay was more important to him, but he couldn't face her, not after he knew that all this mess, was his fault.

Veronica shut the door quietly, looking around for her mother.

"Mom?" She asked in the empty kitchen.

"Veronica? Where have you been?" Lindsay shouted, walking into the kitchen with a phone drawn up to her ear.

"The fields." Veronica said, walking away from Lindsay.

"Don't you ever do that again do you hear me!" Lindsay said, following Veronica towards the living room.

"Don't _talk_ to me! You didn't have any problem _not_ telling me about him for, oh let's think, forever! So why'd you need to talk to me now!" Veronica shouted, running up the stairs and to her room.

Lindsay collapsed on the couch behind her, sighing. She looked down at her phone and dialled Stella's number.

"Bonasera." She heard Stella say.

"Hey. It's me. This is a total disaster."

Stella sat back in the leather chair and listened to what Lindsay was saying.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry." Stella said, burying her head in her hands.

"For what?"

"Mac and me, we thought that if we managed to get Danny and you talking it would work out. Obviously not."

"No, No, No. It's fine. At least we're talking. And I think Veronica wants to get to know him."

"Alright, I suppose that's good then."

"Yeah."

"Lindsay, do you ever think that you and Danny, you know." Stella asked, sitting back up.

"What?"

"You know! Like, get back together?"

"Danny and me? I'm not sure. I suppose you should never say never but, after today I'm really not sure." Stella listened, hearing Lindsay's voice quivering, she looked up as Mac walked in, a file in his hand.

"I have to go. But, trust me, this will all work out."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Everything alright?" Mac asked.

"I don't think this is going to plan."

**Ok, not much but its still a chapter. Sorry I didn't write this up earlier but I was REALLY busy! Like, MAJOR SPOILERS TO TALK ABOUT! Homework, totally fretting over today's Food Technology class, which I totally flopped in but thankfully the teacher didn't notice (didn't finish making the pasta sauce, I just chucked it all in the bin when I got home). And just, a lot to do generally. I'll try write a bit up before 9. I'm missing Holby to write this up because I really love writing this!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you'll all be glad to know that next week I have the whole week off of school for Half Term so hopefully we'll get double the chapters! **

**Just like to say HEY JAMIRA, my mate who's just got into fanfiction!**

**Please review.**

**Xx**

Danny walked into the lab where Mac and Stella were whispering and coughed, letting his presence be known. They both swung around and looked at Danny, feeling sorry for him.

"Danny," Stella said, staring at him. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Danny asked, clearing his throat again.

"About Lindsay, and Ronnie, you know." She said again, Mac tapping her arm gently seeing Danny's face whiten.

"What? You feeling pity for me? 'Cause I'm fine. Really I am. I'm just fine." Danny said, his voice rising as he left the lab once again and walked towards the elevator and jumped in the rental car, driving back to the hotel.

Lindsay sat in her living room, her eyes closed, and head in her hands. She listened as Veronica walked up and down in her bedroom, opened the door and ran down the stairs, standing before her.

"Mom?" Lindsay looked up.

"Hey."

"Look, I know that you're angry and him and I get why you left him, I mean, I would've too, I mean, like, once a cheat always a cheat and stuff, but well, you never really know and he _could_ be a cool dude but I wouldn't know, anyway, I know you may not be comfortable around him but I'd really like to get to know him, I mean, he is my father, and I know that he was wrong in the first place, but, he's still my father." Veronica said, slightly out of breath. Lindsay nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? Ok?"

"Yeah."

"No conditions? No nothing? Zilch? Nada?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright…now, you wanna tell me a bit about all your New Yorker friends?" Veronica said, falling down on the sofa beside Lindsay when she nodded.

**There we go. I'm thinking of Lindsay going after Danny next, or Veronica. Not sure. Or maybe just some Lindsay Veronica stuff. Sorry if I don't update soon, but I'll make up for it next week! Promise!**

**Please review!**

**xx**


	38. Chapter 38

Here we go

**Here we go. Sorry, I've been a bit busy, but here we go.**

**Please review**

**Xx**

Lindsay sat on the sofa with Veronica next to her, going through all the members of the team.

"Who's frizz-ball?" Veronica asked, remembering the photograph.

"OH!" Lindsay laughed. "That's Stella Bonasera."

"Bonasera? What like, Godfather Bonasera?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And Miss, Mrs Bonasera is?"

"Married to Donald Flack Junior, has three kids, Aidan, Nadia and Miranda. She's half Greek, half Italian. Loves Italian food. As well as everyone else."

"And, who's Donald Duck?" Veronica chuckled.

"_Don_, or Flack as we called him, is a cop, not a CSI. And, he's the one with blue eyes. He's allergic to cats, and…he's Danny's best friend."

"He's allergic to cats? Random fact! What about…grey-hair?"

"SID! Sid Hammerback was our ME, he retired a couple of years back, and he's got three kids and four grandchildren. Then there's Hawkes, he was an ME but went into the field."

"So, who's the ME now?"

"This new guy, Vince."

"Ok, and, who's the dude with the nerdy smile?"

"Adam. Adam Ross, lab tech turned CSI. One of the nerdiest, funniest men you'll ever meet. He's a little computer geek and knows almost as much meaningless trivia as you, and more than me."

"Ha! Nobody can beat me! And, the brunette girl? And the tall guy who looks _really_ scary."

"Jennifer Angell and Mac Taylor. Angell is one of Flack's best friends, and Stella's. She's Don's partner. And Mac is the boss. Ex marine."

"That's why he's so creepy?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Sounds like a fun team I have to say."

"Yeah, it was."

"And what about Danny? And you? How were things between you, like, before you know."

Lindsay cleared her throat and smiled as she reminisced the old times.

"We met in the zoo, on my first day in the NYPD. I was in the tiger cage, covered in dung, and he was outside, swatting flies, and, at first, he was a little cheeky, then we got closer."

"Ok, I got the rest, no reason to carry on further than there, I get it."

"Yeah, and I gotta get to work."

"Alright, see ya." Veronica said, standing up and walking to the stairs.

"Oh Ronnie!" Lindsay shouted after her.

"Yeah?"

"How about I ask Danny if he wants to have lunch with you tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Alright."

**Maybe lunch in the next chapter? Ok. Gotta Go.**

**Bye bye**

**Xx**


	39. Chapter 39

Here's the Veronica Danny lunch

**Here's the Veronica Danny lunch. **

**OMG 504 was FUNNYYYY!**

**Please review!**

**Xx**

Danny sat back in the brown chair, looking around him and tapping his fingers nervously on the table in front of him. He swung around as the door opened and several teenagers in uniform stormed in and rushed towards the counter. He looked at all of their faces trying to find Veronica then saw her outside waving to some girls. She walked inside and looked around, and when their eyes met, she walked towards the table and sat opposite him.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, taking off her jacket and bag and smiling at him.

"Err….I'm cool. You?" Danny asked, uncomfortable around so many people talking to his daughter properly for the first time.

"I'm cool. Just out of school for lunch. What you wanna eat?"

Danny picked up the menu in front of him and flicked through.

"You ain't gonna order?" He asked her, seeing that she was staring at him.

"Nah, they already know what I'll have."

"So, you come here often?" Danny asked, trying not to look up into her eyes, for fear of not being able to look away.

"Yeah, nearly every day."

"Well, any suggestions?"

"Err…the cheeseburger, too cheesy. The margherita pizza, not enough cheese. The fries, perfect. The soup of the day is always nice, whatever day it is. Coffee is the best coffee you'll find in Montana and the smoothies are fabulous." Veronica stated.

"Well then, I'll have a portion of fries." Danny said, closing the menu shut.

"Same." She waved over to the waiter.

"Usual Ronnie?" The girl said.

"Yeah, sure. And same for him."

"Alright, fifteen minutes." He watched the waitress walk away and turned back to Veronica.

"So," He murmured.

"How you liking Bozeman?" Veronica asked, trying to spark up conversation.

"Cool. It's nice. Its,"

"Green? I mean, compared to New York City."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You always lived in New York?"

"Yeah, all my life. So, tell me about you."

"Umm…" They smiled up at the waitress bringing their meals. "I've lived in this town all my life. Had the same friends all my life. Altogether pretty darn boring."

"Aw come on. Tell me about your talents. Strange facts. Favourite food, music, random things." Danny said, beginning to eat the fries in front of him and feeling more comfortable around Veronica.

"Err... I play piano and guitar. I draw a lot. Watch a _lot_ of movies, a _lot_ of TV. Listen to _lots_ of music. I know _lots_ of random facts. I love Cannolis, pizza, pasta, fries, cake…cookies…just bad food altogether, really."

"Cannolis?" Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, my mom took me to think Italian place a couple of years ago, recommended cannolis, never got over the fact she never took me there again."

"You know I told your mom about Cannolis. When she first came to New York."

"Really? That's cute." Veronica sniggered. "Now, about you."

"Me? Err…I got one brother, Louie, I'm Italian, work way too much. Not much."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll get to learn a little more about you over the next couple of years, but right now, we'll have to put that on hold, 'cause I gotta get to school." She said, finishing off the last of her fries and putting her jacket and bag back on, then with one last wave to Danny she followed the other kids towards the school, leaving a couple of coins on the table.

Danny watched as his daughter walked away from him and smiled, remembering what she'd said. _Over the next couple of years. _She wanted to get to know him, really, get to know him. He packed up his things and switched Veronica's coins with his, smiling at the waitress once again and walking away.

**There we go, hope you like this. Over the next week I hope I can give you lots, and just to keep you going, I'll give you a little something. Danny and Lindsay should have a **_**real**_** kiss soon.**

**Please review.**

**xx**


	40. Chapter 40

Hey sorry for the long wait, I know I promised more chapters but this week has been so busy

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I know I promised more chapters but this week has been **_**so**_** busy! I did like…six pieces of homework this morning and I've still got a couple more! ARGH!**

**Hope you like this, I'll try write as much as I can! Please review.**

**xx**

**Love is patient; **

**love is kind; **

**love is not envious **

**or boastful or arrogant ****5****or rude.**

**It does not insist on its own way;**

**it is not irritable or resentful; **

**6****it does not rejoice in wrongdoing,**

**but rejoices in the truth.**

**7****It bears all things, **

**believes all things,**

**hopes all things,**

**endures all things.**

Lindsay typed in the last couple of words to her report and lay back in her chair, sighing. She glanced at the clock for the millionth time, she couldn't stop thinking about Danny and Veronica's lunch. She knew Veronica had been excited, she could see it that morning, she just hoped that everything turned out fine.

She'd spoken to Stella that morning, and told her everything that happened, told her about the lunch, she couldn't stop worrying. She'd never expected things to happen like this, she always knew that she wanted Danny to know about Veronica, and she always knew that she still loved him, but she never wanted him to find out like he had, and after their argument, she still wasn't sure about their relationship.

_*_

Danny walked into the Bozeman lab, feeling a lot better after his lunch with Veronica, things were looking up. Two days ago, he'd never thought that he might have a daughter, and now everything had changed. Veronica seemed to like him, now all he needed was Lindsay, he just needed her to take him back, and he'd fight and fight until she did.

He walked through the corridors, smiling at Mac and Stella in one of the labs, they hadn't stopped whispering since they arrived and he couldn't help thinking that they were up to something, and knowing them, they wouldn't stop until their goal was complete. He could see that they were determined to solve the case, but neither were as attached to it as most cases. He carried on walking until he got to Lindsay's office, standing outside the closed door for a couple of seconds, listening to see if anybody was inside. When he was certain, and all he heard where the keys on a keyboard tapping, he knocked and walked inside, shutting it quietly behind him and waiting for her to look up at him, sensing that she was trying not to.

_*_

Lindsay tried to keep her cool and slowly looked up at Danny, standing by the door.

"Hi." She said, trying to stay calm, but finding that her voice was quivering and her cheeks blushing. "How was lunch?" She said, sending the report she'd typed up to print.

"Good, good…short, but then it is a school day." Danny said, trying to get Lindsay to loosen up, wishing and praying that they could have a conversation like they did before, full of teasing and playful arguments. "How you been?"

"Good, good…lot of work to do." She said, smiling up at Danny, trying to avoid his eyes.

"No, I mean, like…ever since you left…not just today." Danny said, his voice a little louder, trying to make himself sound more confident, his hands in his pockets shivering like leaves.

"Umm…good…" Lindsay replied, not knowing what to say, doubting if they could ever be like they were before when she was this nervous around him.

"I've – I've missed you." Danny said, leaning back in the chair and looking for a response in her eyes.

Lindsay's eyes shot up and she found herself entranced in his eyes once again, her cheeks blushed harder and a she felt a smile creep up.

"I've missed you too, Danny."

"Look Lindsay, we gotta talk." Danny said, sitting up and putting his arms on her desk.

"Danny, I can't, not now I'm working-"

"Lindsay. Can't you just…stop working for a while? This is more important, we're more important. Because I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past fifteen years, and I know that you might not think that but it's true, and I tried to forget you, I tried dating other people, but it didn't work, because you're always in my head, and I can't just run around 'working' when you're sitting right here, I can't be in the same building as you and not talk to you – it's impossible." Danny said, begging.

"I can't do this." Lindsay said, standing up from her chair and walking past Danny, grabbing her report from the printer and walking out, hearing Danny run after her.

"Lindsay!" He shouted after her.

"Danny, just go!" She said, noticing everyone stop working to see what was happening, seeing Mac and Stella out of the corner of her eye, running towards them, ready to stop them if they got too angry. She stopped for a second and looked around at all the people, all the eyes staring at them expectantly, waiting for one of them to do something, and before she knew it, she felt someone grab her and swing her round.

_*_

Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's tiny waist and swung her round so that she was almost touching the ground, his arm the only thing keeping her off the floor. He saw the surprise in her face, her curls over her face. He brushed them away with his free hand and stroked her face, smiling when she didn't pull away, and brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently, feeling his heart melt when she kissed him back.

They both pulled away when they felt the need for air but couldn't look away from the other, caught in a trance. He pulled her back up and close to his chest, kissing her again quickly on the forehead, chuckling when everybody around them started clapping and laughing, grinning when Stella and Mac ran towards them, beaming and Lindsay pulled him into a hug and let her head fall on his chest – his life was whole again, because everything was perfect, he had the love of his life in his arms once more and he had the perfect daughter; life was good.

**Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile.**

** ----- **

**Franklin P. Jones**

**Hope you liked that! And don't worry, it's not finished, I'm gonna keep writing, I can't write more now, but I thought, I'll give them something to keep them satisfied! Please review ALL OF YOU! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, I know I said I'd carry it on, but I don't know HOW! So, I've gone a tincy wincy way into the future…just one week so no worries! Not enough reviews guys! I know I haven't given you much but you're not gonna get much if you don't give me a bit! It's all taking and no giving for some of you guys isn't it!**

**Please review (ALL OF YOU!)**

**Xx**

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

"So, case closed then?" Lindsay asked, twiddling her thumbs under the table in her kitchen, looking round at Stella, Mac, and Danny, who'd barely left her side since their kiss.

"Yeah," Stella murmured under her breath.

"Flight's booked for tomorrow." Mac said, feeling guilty for separating Danny and Lindsay once more. "But, there's still today!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, of course." Danny said, putting on his best smile and grabbing hold of Lindsay's hand under the table.

They all sat in silence, Stella looking at the photos on the wall, Mac looking out the window, Lindsay looking at her hand in Danny's, and Danny looking at Lindsay. They sat like that for a while until they heard the front door open and a loud thud as Veronica walked inside and dropped her schoolbag by the door.

"Hi guys." She said dully, not at all surprised by them all being huddled around the table since they'd been at Lindsay's house whenever they had any free time; they had nearly all their meals there, they watched TV there and Danny had spent nearly every night there, huddled up with Lindsay on the sofa.

"Hi." They all said.

"Something wrong?" She said, pouring orange juice into a glass and leaning on the kitchen surface.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Stella said.

"Oh, all of you? Back to New York?" She asked, seeing how upset her mother and father were.

"Yeah." Mac said.

"That sucks." Veronica said simply, before walking out the kitchen with her bag and running up the stairs to her room.

"Guys, I have to call Don, tell him when we'll be back. I'll see you later." Stella said, standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Yeah, I have to pack and call Charlie." Mac said, standing up and following Stella out, leaving Danny and Lindsay on their own.

"You want some coffee?" Lindsay asked Danny, standing up and walking over to the coffee machine.

"Yeah sure." Danny said standing up and following Lindsay to the other side of the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck only for her to pull away and stare at him. "What?"

"I'm gonna miss you." She said quietly, fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Danny said, cupping her head in his hands and kissing her lips. "Come to New York with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" She asked loudly, moving away from him.

"You and Veronica, come to New York." He said.

"What? We can't! Not now! I mean, what about Veronica's school and-"

"There's schools in New York too, Montana." Danny chuckled.

"Well, obviously but-"

"You could stay at my apartment until we find a bigger place."

"But Veronica-"

"What sort of fifteen year old who's grown up surrounded by wheat fields and has never left Bozeman _wouldn't_ want to see Manhattan?"

"And my work-"

"Mac would take you back any day, Lindsay."

"But it's not like he _needs_ staff!"

"But he would hire you without a second thought Lindsay!" Danny shouted in frustration.

"But-"

"Don't you _want_ you come?" Danny asked, cutting her off.

"Of course I do, it's just, Veronica and-"

"I'll be there for you." Danny said quietly, playing with Lindsay's curls. "Look, you ask Veronica what she thinks, when you're ready. If you're not ready, you can stay here. But I promise you, I will _always_ be there for you from now on."

"I love you Messer."

"I love you Monroe."

**Ok, not really that much in this chapter but that's all I have for now. I'll try write some more later. Please review**

**xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, so I wasn't going to start writing this straight away but after Iceheat's review…it sorta creeped me out, scared me into writing.**

**So please carry on reviewing those who have been reviewing and those who haven't please do!**

**Xx**

Danny sat on the edge of his hotel room's bed, his head in his hands.

"You asked her to come live in New York?" he heard Don shout through the phone.

"Yes! I know…I'm an idiot." Danny shouted back.

"No-No-Not exactly – depends on whether she accepts or not…if she does, then well done. But if not…then you are an idiot." Don chuckled.

"Oh, well, thanks for the great advice."

"Look, you're not angry at me are you?" He heard the twins arguing in the background. "About not telling you about Veronica."

"No, no, no, not really. Would've been nice if one of you cared to tell me but I'm cool. I think you should go tend to your kids Flack, sounds like Nadia's gonna kill your only son." Danny said, hanging up the phone and leaning back in his bed, his head against the cold wall.

_*_

Lindsay's fingers hovered above Veronica's bedroom door as she debated with herself on whether or not this was a smart thing so soon after she'd found out about Danny. On one side, Veronica had taken to Danny well, they seemed to have fun together. But on the other, Veronica was very close to her friends.

She knocked on the door and walked inside, smiling at Veronica lying on her bed with her schoolbooks scattered around her.

"Hey, Danny gone?" Lindsay nodded and made a small space at the end of Veronica's bed.

"I've got a question to ask you Ronnie." Lindsay said, looking into her daughter's face.

"Shoot."

"Err…Danny-we thought that-maybe-if you,"

"Mom you ok?" Veronica pouted.

"Would like to go to New York?" Lindsay shouted, sighing at the end.

"What like…on vacation?"

"No, not exactly."

"What like…live in New York?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"After what, one week?"

"Yeah." Lindsay whispered, losing confidence in the idea.

"Oh my God."

**We'll all find out Veronica's response in the NEXT CHAPTER! **

**HA! I feel so very, very evil right now…and it feels GOOD! I could start writing now…or I could wait until tomorrow…or the next day…who knows? I'll try writing a chapter now but I can't promise anything! Please review!**

**xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here we go, just a little teasing since I left you on such a cliff-hanger which I know some of you really want me to carry on =] but I'm evil…*does evil laugh***

**Please review…MORE REVIEWS NEEDED!**

**Xx**

"I'm sure she'll say yes Danny." Stella said comfortingly as she zipped her suitcase shut.

"I'm not so sure, she seemed pretty doubtful about everything." Danny said, leaning forward in the armchair in Stella's room.

"But didn't you say she wanted to go, she just needed to ask Veronica?"

"Yeah – but –"

"Danny, stop looking for problems where there aren't any." Stella said, lifting up her suitcase off the bed and putting it on the floor by the door before turning to Danny and brushing her curls out her eyes. "She'll say yes, they both will, so just go into your room, pack up your mess, and, _do_ something to pass the time until Lindsay calls you." He stared at Stella, sensing a little bit of frustration in her voice and she stared back . "Go!" He stood up at her firm voice and gave her a small smile as he shut the door behind him, walking into his room.

**That was evil! LOL! Never mind…more below!! LOL! Just creeping you out. =]**

xx

xx

xx

Lindsay looked into Veronica's wide blue eyes, her mouth wide open and her fingers clutching at her bed covers.

"Leave Bozeman?"

"Look, this was a bad idea, I'll just call Danny and say it's out of the question." Lindsay said, tears threatening to fall as she walked towards the door.

"Sure!" Veronica shouted.

"What?"

"Leave Bozeman? Give me the ticket now and we'll all fly away into the sunset!" Veronica giggled, signalling towards the large bay windows with a wide smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked, still a little doubtful on the whole situation.

"No…I'll need a couple of days at least so we can't fly away now, the sunset will have to wait, but yeah sure…anyhow, who am I to stop the course of true love?"

"So, you'll go?" Lindsay asked, amazed by Veronica's response.

"Yeah sure! Anyhow, what sort of a fifteen year old would I be if I didn't want to see the Big Apple when I've lived in the same town for my whole life?" Lindsay laughed, remembering Danny saying the exact same thing just an hour earlier. "But, does that mean I don't have to do this homework?"

"No. I'll call Danny. Thank you so much Ronnie!" Lindsay squealed, hugging Veronica before running downstairs and calling Danny.

**Ok, now that is the end. Have to go, sorry I can't write more but I've been chucked off. Please review, it's the only way I'll write more!**

**xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry, it's been a long time! It's been so long for me that I had to read where I ended the last chapter!**

**Enough was so cute! I love the CSI NY team, they're so helpful! As I said to iheartcsinewyork, I would've given up a whole month's pay to keep Adam! He's soooo cute!**

**Xx**

Danny tapped his foot on the hotel room floor, waiting for a phone call from Lindsay, hoping that Veronica had say yes, or at least that they could stick together. He jumped out of his reverie as his phone vibrated on the table in the corner and jumped to grab it.

"Yeah?" He shouted through the phone, flipping it open, only to find nobody was on the other line. He looked at the screen, confused, until he saw the text message.

_What date's good for you?_

_Xx_

He grinned and felt the tears swelling in his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the hotel, jumping into the rental car and driving way over the limit towards Lindsay's apartment.

_*_

Lindsay ran to the door and opened the door, knowing it was Danny on the other side frantically knocking. She looked into his eyes for a split second, until he kissed her with all his might, breaking apart when he needed the air.

"Any day."

"Huh?" Lindsay whispered, struggling to catch her breath.

"Come to New York any day, I'll be there." Lindsay giggled and walked away.

"Veronica's ecstatic." Lindsay said, walking towards the living room and sitting down on the sofa. "She can't wait."

"I can't wait." Danny said, sitting down beside her as she picked up the thin white laptop at her side and opened it.

"Alright, what day?"

"You're booking now?"

"Yeah, how about…the 28th?"

"Sure."

"Alright…" Lindsay said, tapping her fingers on the sides of the laptop as the page loaded. "Done." She said, smiling up at Danny.

"28th."

"Yeah. We're coming on the 28th. Look, why don't you come to the diner tonight. There's something I want you all to see." Lindsay said, not noticing the blank look on Danny's face.

He couldn't believe it, how simple this was for her, how easy she found it to just book a ticket and move in with him.

"Err…alright."

"I think that, you should go pack. I doubt you've done any of it." Lindsay said, kissing Danny softly and walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, see ya." Danny whispered, standing up in a trance and walking toward the door, opening the door and walking out, not able to believe that Lindsay and him would really be living together, with their daughter, in New York.

It was a dream come true.

**There we go, I've been on for hours, so I have to go. **

**Please review**

**Bye!**

**Xx**

**Twilight's coming out soon!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry for the wait. Please review.**

"Alright, I'm gonna need to call your school, and you gotta call your friends." Lindsay said, sitting by the phone in Veronica's room and dialling the school's number. "And I gotta find you a school!" she gasped.

"Relax. Danny can do that." Veronica said as she closed her books and jumped off the bed, walking to the window seat and looking out the window. "Are we selling this house?"

"I don't know. Do you want us to?" Lindsay said, not really paying attention to her daughter.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, if it's a clean cut, then yeah, sell it, but I'd miss it." She murmured to herself. "Do you think we'll miss Montana."

"Yeah sure. But we'll get over it." Lindsay began talking into the phone, and after a couple of minutes, hung up. "That's it, you're out of school on the 25th. I gotta tell my parents! Crap."

"Just tell them, then walk out. Easy as." Veronica said. "It's not like they're gonna chase you out."

"Yeah, but what about your Uncles?"

"Now they're a different story. Maybe you should just…call them from the airport. Or e-mail them." Veronica said, picking up a magazine and flicking through it.

"I can't do that. I'll have to tell them tonight at the diner."

"Oh shit I have to get to the diner!"

"Language Ronnie!"

"Whatever." Veronica shouted, grabbing her jacket and running out the bedroom.

Lindsay looked around her at the room, half of Veronica's belongings packed away. She sighed and thought of, the good times the two of them had had in this room, in this house, in Montana, and thought of how much she'd wished Danny had been with them, and how, now he was finally with them, and they would be together forevermore now, and smiled. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and sighed, looking at the watch, she called Danny.

"Hey." He said, his voice dry and husky.

"Hey. Veronica's gone. You wanna come over? Before we go to the diner?" She asked, wiping the tear from her eye.

"What to…you know?"

"Yes. To…you know."

"I'll be right there." Danny said, smiling to himself as he jumped into the car and drove off, yelling to Stella and Mac. "The diner, seven thirty."

**Short, but I'm rushing. More later maybe. Review and I'll think about it.**

**xx**


	46. Chapter 46

**I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS! **

**I've been meaning to write but I have like…4 fics going on at once! I will carry this on!**

**Please review!**

******

Danny looked down at Lindsay's still body, lying in his arms. He loved the feeling of her skin next to his, after the past fifteen years, he would have died to have experienced the feeling again, her long, thin delicate fingers entwined with his. He smiled as she turned around to face him and her hand fell softly on his chest, her head under his neck.

She looked so peaceful, serene, next to him, where she belonged.

He smiled as he remembered the past two weeks and how much his life had changed, he had Lindsay back in his arms, just like he'd sworn he would have, and he had a daughter. A beautiful teenage daughter, he'd been surprised at first. Surprised that she hadn't pushed him away, surprised that she'd accepted him almost instantly. He grinned, he had a family.

**LOL NOTHING HAPPENED! I didn't want to do too much, because CSI MIAMI is on in like…3 seconds but I wanted to give you SOMETHING! But seriously, please review! Or else the fic ends there!**

**Xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**I haven't written for this for a while but I'm back, here's the Monroe/Danny drama bit. Please enjoy and review!**

Danny smiled as he and Lindsay walked through the town to the diner, where music was playing out loudly.

"You still not gonna tell me what we're going to see?"

"No. You'll see soon anyway."

"Your family gonna be there?" Danny said, slightly worried.

"Yeah, my brother, but it'll be fine."

"You told them?"

"About what?"

"You and Veronica, coming to New York." He looked down at Lindsay, looking at her shoes.

"No,"

He squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Lindsay!" they both looked up at Lindsay's brother, walking out of the diner. He saw Danny and stopped, glaring at him. "Are you serious?"

"Chris,"

"Lindsay, are you mad? _Him_?"

"_Him_ has a name and _Him_ is standing right here!" Danny said.

"He's been here, what, two weeks? You've been here, alone, for fifteen!"

"Chris, drop it."

"No! Does Ronnie even know? Why you broke up?"

"Yes. She does Chris, and her and Danny are getting along fine, so please, just leave."

"No! I won't!"

"Come on Lindsay." Danny said, taking Lindsay's hand and leading her into the diner, scanning the room for Mac and Stella.

"Hey!" Chris shouted after them, walking inside, getting the attention of most of the people in the diner.

Lindsay tugged on Danny's arm quickly, dragging him to a table in the corner where he saw Mac and Stella, both smiling as they looked at the stage. Danny followed their gaze and smiled, seeing Veronica standing on the stage with two other girls, all three standing behind a piano, which had an old man playing it.

_Hit the road, Jack_

_And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more_

_Hit the road Jack_

_And don't you come back no more_

The three of them sang, before the man sang the next line.

Chris began walking to the table, glowering at Danny, catching Veronica's attention as he began whispering in Danny's ear. The two walked outside, Lindsay stood up from the table and looked worriedly at Stella and Mac, then gave Veronica a reassuring look.

She followed the two men outside where they were exchanging harsh words and tried to pull them apart.

Stella looked at Mac inside the diner, who looked back at her with the same anxious look, knowing what Danny was capable of doing when he lost his temper. Veronica, seeing the series of nervous looks, walked away from the piano and down the steps of the stage, confusing the other singers and audience. She made her way around the tables and out the door.

"Why can't you just leave them?" Chris shouted at Danny.

"Because I love-"

"You _love_ them?" Chris said, a shocked look on his face as he walked up to Danny. "That why you didn't talk to them for fifteen years? That why you slept with another woman?"

"Chris, that's not fair, it was my fault!" Lindsay shouted, pushing her brother away from Danny.

"No it wasn't. you never told him to sleep with his neighbour did you? You never told him to ignore the very existence of his daughter."

Veronica shrieked as Danny leapt forward and tried to punch Chris, before Chris grabbed his arm with his hand and punched Danny, making his lip bleed and Danny fall to the floor.

Lindsay looked behind her at Veronica, and in front of her to Danny, not knowing which one to tend to, a bleeding Danny, trying to push himself of the concrete, or their daughter, whose tears were threatening to fall at any second.

At that second, Stella and Mac ran out of the diner and seeing the scene before them, leapt into action. Stella wrapped her arms around Veronica, and led her to her car. Mac walked over to Chris, who was standing over Danny, his fists clenched, and pulled him back. Lindsay knelt down beside Danny.

She helped him to his feet and guided him back to her house, mouthing her thanks to Mac, who was pushing Chris against a wall, not struggling a bit to keep him under control.

Lindsay opened the door to her house and pushed Danny gently in, his sleeve held up to his now swollen lip. She shut the door behind her and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and the First Aid kit.

Danny walked into the living room, where Stella was sitting on the armchair.

"How are you?"

"Where's Veronica?" Danny asked, not bothering to answer Stella's question.

"In her room."

Danny began making his way to the stairs but was pushed back by Lindsay, who made him sit on the sofa as she cleaned his wound.

"Thanks Stella,"

"No problem. I'll do that," she said, taking the cloth out of Lindsay's hand and dabbing it on Danny's lip, "I think Veronica's pretty upset." Stella hinted.

"Thanks."

"I'm fine." Danny grumbled after Lindsay had run up the stairs. He pulled away from Stella.

"No, you're bleeding from your lip."

"I'll be fine."

"Not if you don't clean it out." Stella said.

"Fine! I'll do it then." He shouted, snatching the cloth out of Stella's hand and pressing it to his lip.

"Do what you like Danny," Stella sighed, standing up and holding her hands up to her face. "I'm gonna go see if Mac's ok, seeing he pulled that guy off you." She said, frustrated at Danny, she walked to the door and opened it, shouting a quick goodbye to Lindsay and saying she'd drop by later on before slamming the door shut and driving away.

Danny sighed, everything seemed to be going wrong now.

**But it's not all going to go wrong, at least…not all of it.**

**Please review!!!!**

**xx**


	48. Chapter 48

**I've been away for well too long! I actually had to re-read the whole thing to remind myself what was going on! I know, not very clever of me. Forgive me if this is a little off but I'm starting off writing after a long break so please, make me feel welcome to fanfiction and review!**

Lindsay stood outside the white door, a group of braided glittery ribbons hanging from the door handle. She loved her daughter's creativity. What would she say to her? How was she to explain the hatred her uncle felt for her father? She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the cold white handle.

"Hey," she spun around. "I want to go in too." Danny smiled from the top step. "I've never had a father daughter talk."  
She held his hand, the courage she needed she received from him. She knocked on the door, and together, they made their way through into their daughter's bedroom. For the first time she had somebody at her side.

"Ronnie," she was sitting on the window sill with the only thing she refused to pack away. Her laptop was balancing on her knees, her fingers typing rapidly as they always did when she was speaking to her friends.

"Did you really sleep with the neighbour?" she blurted out, she didn't even look at them. Instead, her eyes glazed over.

Danny's heart stopped. What did he say now? How could he explain himself without tarnishing the impression his daughter had formed of him, there was no way.

"It's in the past now." Ronnie stared at them, shocked and angry.

"Are you serious?" She sounded ridiculously like Chris. "He cheated on you! He cheated on _us_!" His heart broke a little bit more with every word she uttered. "You just accept him after all this time!"

"Veronica!" Lindsay hissed.

"Uncle Chris was right! I can't believe you'd take him back!" He watched with a shattered heart as Veronica snapped her laptop shut. She threw it onto her perfectly made bed and marched out the room. He could hear her footsteps all down the steps, but the door, slammed shut, meant that from the second she stepped outside, he had no idea where she had gone. Would this work out at all?

**It's short, like all my other ones but it's a start. Please review and tell me if I should really bother. I would really appreciate it. I'm going down the old route. I won't keep it up unless I'm pleased with my reviews! :D**

**xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for all the reviews yesterday. Thanks to narutoprincess, Lindsay1234, Dine89, Kitty Obsessive Disorder and iheartcsinewyork, who gave me the idea of a short summary in case you all forgot stuff so here we go:**

**Danny cheated on Lindsay with Rikki, Lindsay leaves to Montana and finds out she's pregnant. Veronica is Danny and Lindsay's daughter. Ok? Chris is Lindsay's brother, Addison is his wife, Davey and Lauren are his children. Stella and Flack are of course together, Nadia and Aidan are their twins, Miranda is their youngest. Stella and Mac had a plan to team up with Bozeman CSI (in Montana...) and therefore get Danny and Lindsay back together again. Veronica is 15 now, she just found out Danny slept with the neighbour.**

"So wait," Uncle Chris said, "you already knew he cheated on your mother?"

Ronnie huffed, "yeah, but, with the neighbour? That's the person next door! I thought it was just, a random person not actually a friend of theirs!"

He handed his niece a glass of water, his cheek stinging from the blow he had received. "Maybe, maybe we're all taking this too seriously?" he didn't necessarily like Danny, he had seen Lindsay struggling over the years, trying to move on, trying to raise a child. But if accepting him was what would make his little sister happy, he would take that step. "It was a long time ago, they were young, and it was casual. They didn't realise how in love they were until it was over."

"Are you saying I should forgive him?"

"I'm saying that, if Lindsay could move on, maybe we should let her be happy."

"What happens now?" she held his hand under the table.

"I thought she was alright with us, maybe she won't want to go now."

Danny couldn't get over what had just happened, he didn't understand it all. Veronica and he were doing so well, this past week had been perfect; Ronnie had accepted him almost straight away, they were going to New York to be with him, they would be a family.

"If she wants to stay, I'll still be waiting for you." He said, his voice dry and rough.

"I want to go." The voice shocked them both, they jerked slightly as Veronica appeared at the door. "I'm sorry, Danny." It was good enough for him. He couldn't insist she call him 'dad' straight away, but her acceptance was good enough for him. "I was talking to Uncle Chris – don't get me wrong! He's the one who changed my mind."

_What? _"Chris?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow as Veronica sat down beside them both at the small round table.

"The same Chris who an hour ago – "

"Yes! The same one! But that doesn't matter. I still want to go to New York with you. I don't care what happened." Her blue eyes met his of the same blue. Veronica reached across the table, he couldn't believe it, a tear coming to his eye. He hugged his daughter back, for the first time. They stood in the centre of the kitchen, father and daughter, he held her in his arms.

**For other stories I've written quite long chapters, I think a tradition has been built up with this one in writing short chapters. It keeps people, and me, on my toes. It's easier for me to write lots of short chapters than a really long one. **

**Please review to this! **

**xx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Yes, yes, again it has taken me ages... Me and my great timing, I've left writing again until the days before I'm back at school. So sorry! Thanks for the reviews though, although a few more might give me some motivation!**

**Skipped forward a little while, to get me started. Hope you like it!**

The plane landed roughly on the tarmac, and Danny woke up to see that he was still holding Lindsay's hand, her head resting against his shoulder. He glanced to his left, where Veronica was curled up on her seat and the empty seat beside her, guitar riffs were blasting from her headphones and she was still munching on the jumbo pack of sour skittles she had bought at the airport.

He chucked as Lindsay jumped awake, momentarily confused as to where they were, until she spotted Danny beside her and Veronica by the window. He squeezed his hand a little tighter and looked out the window to her right.

"I can't believe I'm back here," she said, smiling as she turned back to him. "Fifteen years."

'I know," he kissed her curls softly, "I never thought you'd be back here with me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He handed over a few notes to the taxi driver, shouting over his shoulder, "6G, girls!" and throwing his keys over to Lindsay. He looked up to his apartment window, the blinds were drawn, and he knew what would be happening. He led Lindsay and Veronica towards the elevator, they had both stood awkwardly by the door, excitement bubbling in his chest. Lindsay had never been to this apartment, he had moved soon after Cindy, and thankfully, this apartment was bigger. The extra bedroom which was usual saved for Nadia and Aiden when they needed to stay over had been redecorated in the last few days by Flack and Aiden, and Nadia, knowing the mind of a fifteen year old girl, had helped to buy the furniture. He'd been told it was simple, the floorboards and the walls had been painted white like Veronica's room back in Montana, and the bed was white wood, as well as the desk, chair, mirror, lampshade, bookshelf and about everything else in the room.

The silence wasn't as awkward as he had expected, he took the suitcases from Lindsay and Veronica, surprisingly small, they had left a few things as Chris's house, and he would mail them a few things, the rest, Veronica would pick up when she in the Summer. When they reached the door, he watched as Lindsay turned the lock with the spare key he'd had made for her. She pushed open the door and reached out for the light switch, only for the light to blast on with screams and cheers of joy. Stella bounded forward and grabbed Lindsay in a hug so tight he wondered whether she could breathe. Flack patted him on the shoulder and leant the suitcases against the wall as he welcomed Veronica into the flat. Mac brought in the beer and Adam carried the pizza in, balanced on his arms. It was like they had never been apart.

**Ok, I'm tired now... lol! I hope you like this, I've got a big thing coming up soon with this that I just came up with but I'm going to try and work on my other stories too. Please review and story alert! It would keep me going :D**

**Xx**

**camilaarh (follow me!)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for all the reviews Lindsay1234 and iheartnewyork! :D **

**Although, the other 68 of you who have this on story alert (yes you!) I'll be expecting reviews from you too! DON'T MAKE ME MAD!**

**So… I'm just writing this off the top of my head, with no idea where it's going, I'm making up a lot of things (like Adam & Sheldon's girlfriends/wives etc) off the top of my head, all my plans are for the distant future in the Messer/Monroe family household, so if you have any ideas or things that you think would work, just tell me (IN A REVIEW!) Long story short – reviews are good!**

**I own nothing :) and please review ;)**

Danny glanced over the room, Lindsay and Stella sat with Amelie by the breakfast bar, a beer in front of each of them as they laughed and caught up on old times. Amelie and Lindsay had gotten along straight away, and now, the three of them were chatting away like old friends, along with Adam's wife Ivanna, a nurse, who was preparing some more finger food, and Sheldon's long term girlfriend Mary, a school teacher, who was slicing some pizza and handing it out to the kids. He couldn't believe how many children were in the apartment. Veronica sat on the floor in the corner with Nadia and Aidan, playing cards with Adam's two daughters Rose and Emily, Miranda playing videogames with Sheldon and Mary's son Craig. The only one missing was Zara, Amelie's daughter, who was staying with her grandparents for the weekend. They had come so far, as a team. They were back to normal, how they had been years before, but yet so different.

It was the early hours of the morning now, but Mac had given him the day off, and Lindsay would start working at the lab again in a week, but for now, he knew that the rest of the guys would be almost too tired to function tomorrow. He was taking the day to take Veronica around the city, the sights, the Empire State, the Statue of Liberty, all the tourist sites, and then, as she had insisted, hardcore shopping. Chris had given her a reasonable sized wad of cash to spend when she arrived, much to Lindsay's dismay, 'don't spoil her' she had told him.

'I'm already spoiled,' Veronica had smiled back, taking the wad with a thank you and a kiss on the cheek. She had already splashed out on a bag at the airport, some designer brand he hadn't heard of, but she was ecstatic, and so was he.

It was more than he could've wished for, as they first set out for Montana. It felt like a lifetime ago, when in fact, it hadn't been more than a month ago. They were all back together again, the team, him and Lindsay, Veronica, it was something he had never thought he would have again.

**Bleurgh. **

**This is uncharacteristically long for me…**

**Please review :)**

**xx**


	52. Author's Note

**This isn't a chapter, this is just to warn you of something! :D I know you have all enjoyed this fic, so if you want to read the sequel, check on my account for the sequel – The Messers. The story of Danny, Lindsay and Veronica's life together.**

**xx**


End file.
